Siempre estare a TU LADO
by CaryDLuna
Summary: El es una persona egoista que piensa que no necesita de nadie para ser Feliz .. Ella es amable y de buen corazon ella le enseñara como amar .. Pero una terrible enfermedad se empeñara en llevarse a algunos de los 2 [ kagome H .. Sesshomaru ]
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

El era el dueño de casi todo el maldito japón se podría decir que literalmente ese continente era suyo y claro como no serlo si TaishonAndLuna es la mas respetables e importantes empresa de ese continente Sesshomaru Taishon es la cabeza detrás de ese gran imperio un hombre de 28 años alto de bien formado cuerpo tes blanco y ojos color ámbar su familia era la única en el mundo que tenia este tipo de ojos al igual que su característico cabello blanco es un gen hereditario de los Taishon pero lo que tenia de guapo lo tenia de egotista , narcisista , mandón terco , obstinado un verdadero desastre no estaba acostumbrado al buen trato asi se lo había enseñado sus padres a no esperar nada de nadie el no necesitaba de nadie siempre habia estado solo y asi seguiría claro como todo hombre tenia sus momentos de placer pero nada serio y ahora que su imperio esta mas prospero que nunca no tenia intenciones de cambiar su forma de pensar Sesshomaru Taishon Enamorarse .? baahh NUNCA ...

Ella apenas un recién graduada en administración de empresas en buscas de nuevas oportunidades de trabajo y TaishonAndLunas era un excelente oportunidad Kagome Higurashi una joven de 23 años alta de pronunciadas curvas no es que tenia el cuerpo perfecto pero si mas o menos delgada de tes blanco como la nieve ojos color chocolate dueña de una hermosa cabellera negra como la misma noche ... sin ningún talento resaltate . Es amable , bondosa , con un corazón como dicen por hay de oro pero tenia un carácter fuerte y explosivo no se dejaria intimidar y muchos menos humillar por nadie la vida ya le había duda una dura lección por acciones de su madre las cual tuvo que superar sola y ahora la vida se enseñaba nuevamente con ella de una manera mas cruel pero esta vez no estaría sola ese apoyo seria lo que la ayudaría a salir adelante

Que pasaría si una enfermedad tan seria grave y sobre todo sin cura existente te afectara destruyendo tu estilo de vida a tu familia y lo mas importante a aquella persona que amas es una cruel enfermedad pero juntos podrán luchar por seguir vivos aunque eso no significa que algunos de ellos muera pero mientras el poco tiempo que tiene lo aprovecharan al máximo a pesar que el cruel

destino se empeñara en llevarse a alguno de los 2 ...

Bueno es mi primera novela espero que les guste y sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer gracias :3


	2. Chapter 2 El Comiezo

ADVERTENCIA ::: los personajes de esta historia no son muy son de la grandiosa escritora RUMIKO TAKAHASHI .. no quiero que me demande por plagio .. pero La trama de esta historia si es mia ..BESITOS

Capitulo 1 ::::::::::::::::::::: El comienzo

Siguiente – Anunciaba una rubia bien dotada con un porta papel en las manos

Soy yo señorita – levantando la mirada al ver que era mi turno la rubia muy amablemente hizo señas para que la acompañara hacia una oficina

La rubia me invito a tomar asiento en la silla mientras ella se retiraba tímidamente hice lo que dijo observando al joven que estaba frente de mi

Así que Sr Higurashi al parecer todo esta en orden – ojeando mi currículo sin mucho interés su molestia se notaba a millas su cara inexpresiva era mas que obvio que estaba cansado de perder en tiempo

Si Sr Taishon

Y dígame que puede ofrecerme usted que no tengan las anteriores – apoyando sus codos en el escritorio cruzando los dedos posando su vista sobre mi su mirada era intensa podría jurar que jamas en su vida había visto ese color de ojos tan extraños color ámbar ..? que extraño era al igual que su particular cabellera blanca ? Aun mas extraño pero extrañamente sexy kagome comportate y responde la pregunta que te an hecho regaña mi conciencia volviendo a la realidad – Por lo que veo no tiene nada de experiencia .?

Bu..Bueno Ve..Vera – genial lo que me faltaba las malditas palabras me traicionaban – Aprendo muy rápido y soy confiable

Inmediatamente el peli-plata saca de un pequeño cajón un celular y comienza a testear algo en el al parecer lo que tenia decir le importaba un pepino

No tengo experiencia pero como le dije aprendo muy rápido – tratando de llamar su atención

Hn

Soy muy eficiente en lo que hago

Hn

Soy responsable y puntual en mi trabajo

Hn

Y soy un travesti -Ultimo intento

Ujum bien – Ok es enserió en muy bastardo no saltaba para nada su atención ni siquiera había puesto un poquito de interés en lo que había dicho maldito imbécil que es lo que se a creído digo si esta extrañamente guapo pero eso no le daba derecho a tratarla asi oh no kagome Higurashi no era la burla de nadie

Óigame usted maldito imbecil – levantándome violentamente de la silla arrebatándole el celular de la mano oh la escuchaba oh la escuchaba

Que demonios le sucede – levantándose al igual violentamente de su asiento sus ojos demostraban furia pero a la mierda

No que demonios le sucede a usted – elevando el tono de voz – acaso no le an enseñado modales imbecil

Salga inmediatamente de mi oficina – grito ferozmente señalando con su dedo la salida

Pero antes – le arroje con todas mis fuerzas el celular contra la pared ahora vamos a ver con que carajos iba a escribir – bastardo

saliendo echando chistas de ese maldito lugar azotando la puerta al ir un poco mas lejos no pude evitar que una gran sonrisa invadiera mi rostro y como no hacerlo si cuando sacudí su costoso teléfono su cara no tenia precio su boca abierta pero el muy imbecil se lo tenia bien merecido

Seguramente le llegaría la factura del costo de los daños al carajo que se lo pague su abuelita

Animo kagome el próximo sera mejor – suspirando subiendo a su pequeño auto saliendo de ese maldito lugar Sesshomaru Taishon se podría ir al infierno

1 semana después

Dios que acoso me odias – frotándose las cien sentada en una pequeña silla de una cafetería que sabria dios como había llegado hay

1 maldita semana habia pasado y nada habia logrado conseguir en todos los lugares a los que habia ido era lo mismo la rechazaban por no tener experiencia , como querian personas con experiencia si siquiera le daba la oportunidad de aprender

saco su pequeño celular de su carterita de mano para testear

°°Amiga puedo ir a verte :(°°

°° Claro amiga que pasa °°

°° te cuento alla si ? °° 

°° Esta bien :* °°

°° :* °°

Necesitaba desahogarme y nada como una confidente para ello sango era la indicada ademas que tenia mucho tiempo de no verla una pasadita por su departamento no le caería mal

CONTINUARAAAAA...

Holaa queridos amigos Bueno soy nueva en esto! asi que mis disculpa si algo no les gusta haganmelo saber ... un Review no me caeria nadita mal

Graciias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejen su Review gracias

01/042016

Bsesitos :*


	3. Chapter 3 Invitacion

ACLARACIÓN :::: Los personajes de esta historia no son mios son la de grandiosa escritora RUMIKO TAKAHASHI ... Pero la trama de si es mia :3

Esta novela es un SesshXkag sin ofender pero es mi pareja favorita 3 .. Ahora si a leer se a dicho -.-

Capitulo 2 ::: Invitación

 **Siempre estaré a "TU LADO"**

 **capitulo 2 :::::: Invitación**

 **Sesshomaru POV °°°**

Vi como Tami dejaba pasar a otra mujer mas dios mio cuantas cabezas huecas mas tendría que soportar

La vi tomar heciento debía admitirlo era linda la chica pero igual de estúpidas que las otras así que lo mejor seria terminar con esto rápidamente

Así que Sr Higurashi al parecer todo esta en orden – ojeando el currículo la verdad no había nada de mucho interés

Si Sr Taishon

Y dígame que puede ofrecerme usted que no tengan las anteriores – Cruzando los dedos ya estaba fastidiado de tanto lidiar con ineficientes lo mejor era salir rápido de esto – Por lo que veo no tiene nada de experiencia ?

Al ver minuciosamente su currículo no tenia nada de conocimiento solo pude notar que fue la mejor de su clase ´pero mas o menos ? Quería personas con experiencia capacitadas no a una chiquilla tonta a la que tendría que enseñarle como hacer las cosas

Bu..Bueno Ve..Vera – genial lo que faltaba una estúpida que ni siquiera podía consternas una simple pregunta

Inmediatamente el peli-plata saca de un pequeño cajón un celular y comienza a testear algo al ver tenia 3 mensajes de kagura la nueva del mes no le llamaba mucho la atención pero estaba bien como para pasar el rato era hombre tenia necesidades carnales y kagura era la mejor para eso por ahora

La Azabache empezó a hablar pero mentiría si dijera que le estaba prestando atención no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que dijera los mensajes eróticos con kagura estaban mas interesantes que las divagaciones de una chiquilla de igual manera no la contrataría solo se limite a responder con un simple " Hn "

la chica seguía hablando solo deseaba que se callara y en cierto modo así fue

Óigame usted maldito imbécil – Se levantándome violentamente de la silla arrebatándome el celular de la mano la sorpresa no se hizo esperar pero que diablos le pasaba a ese maldita mujer

Que demonios le sucede – estaba molesto nunca en toda su vida lo habían tratado de semejante cosa

No que demonios le sucede a usted – elevando el tono de voz – acaso no le an enseñado modales imbécil - la Azabache estaba molesta su mejillas estaban rojas sus labios hinchados y su cabello algo revuelto extrañamente eso parecía algo excitante

Salga inmediatamente de mi oficina – grito ferozmente señalando con su dedo la salida

Pero antes – solo puede ver como la muy maldita arrojaba el teléfono contra la pared – bastardo – esa mujer estaba loca no pudo decir nada mas ya que esta salio como alma de lleva el diablo de la oficina no sin antes dar un fuerte portazo

Su sorpresa era notoria su rostro inexpresivo pero su boca abierta delataba su asombro nunca nadie en su vida había desafiarlo de semejante manera a el Sesshomaru Taisho el mayor empresario de todo japón y mas alla ,

Uno de los hombres mas millonario y poderosos del mundo siendo humillado por una maldita chiquilla no eso JAMAS se las pagaría y ya sabia la manera exacta para ello el y el bulto entre sus piernas que reaccionaba ante la actitud desafiante de la joven al parecer tendría otra para el siguiente mes

 **...*:*...**

Aborde mi pequeño auto no era muy lujoso ni estaba nuevo pero era confiable , sango vivía en el lado este de la ciudad así que serian con este transito mínimos 1 horas de camino

estúpido transito – bufo ya había pasado 20 minutos y todavía seguía atrapada en el transito , en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar de seguro era sango – numero desconocido – murmuro que raro quien seria

Hola

Sr Higurashi – hablo una mujer al otro lado de la linea

si ella habla

hablo para informarle que el Sr Sesshomaru Taisho desea verla de inmediato en su oficina – ok había escuchado bien que sesshomaru quería verla jamas ni muerta

Dígale a su jefe que iré a verlo cuando el infierno se congele – colgado rápidamente la llamada Jam pero que tipo por ella se podría morir esperándola pero de que no iría no iría

Después de casi 1 horas de conducir por fin llegaba a casa de sango era su mejor amiga mas que eso su hermana sango Aramitama tenia 26 años una morena alta de curvas pronunciadas ojos castaños y dueña de una cabellera larga hasta su cintura castaña

también era muy amable y bondadosa pero tenia un carácter de los mil demonios sus padres murieron cuando ella tenia 18 años antes de que sus padres murieran kagome vivió un largo tiempo con ellos pero al cumplir la mayoría de edad pensó que lo mejor era independizarse y así lo hizo

Sangoo – abrazándola

Kagome – correspondiendo al abrazo invitándola a pasar a la sala a lo cual ella acepto gustosamente

como te va ? - sentándose en el gran sofá blanco

Bien amiga y a ti ?

Pues... – pero no pudo terminar ya que el tono de su celular llamo su atención se disculpo y sin mirara el identificador atendió la llamada

Hola

Así que hasta que el infierno se congele ? - su voz era desafiante no podía ser el otra vez

su sangre se congelo al reconocer al dueño de aquella voz como diablos sesshomaru había conseguido su numero, pero aun mas importante que demonios quería ?

Que desea Sr Taishon – jalando un mechón de mi cabello el enojo era mas que evidente

Ya que tami no logro llegar a nada con usted pensé que lo mejor seria hacerlo yo mismo – con voz fria sin querer algunos bellos de las brazos se le habitan erizado

Y pensé que le había dejado un mensaje muy claro Sr Taishon – elevando el tono de voz muy bien la paciencia se estaba acabando

llamo para informarle que necesito discutir asuntos sobre su nuevo trabajo – ignorando completamente su comentario , ademas que era eso de nuevo trabajo a que se refería ? - pasare por usted a las 8 para ir a cenar y allí discutiremos

usted no sabe donde vivo por eso creo que no podre...

No se preocupe en su currículo aparece su dirección – agrego de los mas despreocupado

estas loco que le hace pensar que iré a cenar con usted – ok la poca paciencia que tenia se a ido al diablo que ese hombre estaba loco por ningún motivo saldría con el

Créame le conviene y vuelvo y le repito pasare por usted a las 8 y no aceptare un no por respuesta – sus ultimas palabras parecía en vez de ser una petición perecían una orden no que va! y para completar mandón y todo – Ah le aconsejo que se vista de manera formal

bastardo – colgando el celular pero quien se creí que era podría tener todo el dinero del mundo y estar jodidamente bueno pero darle ordenes ? Oh no nadie me da ordenes y menos un cabeza hueca como lo es sesshomaru Taisho

Kagome quien era – pregunta la castaña que se había mantenido en silencio pero muy atenta a la conversación nunca había visto tan alterada a su amiga y menos por una llamada

Es solo un imbécil que se cree dueño del el mundo pero esta muy equivocado conmigo – sentándose en el sofá cruzando los brazos solo lo había visto una vez y ya sentía que lo odiaba

pero como se llama amiga ?

Sesshomaru Taisho – escupí ese hombre era tan odioso

Sesshomaru Taisho – abriendo los ojos como platos – El magnate multimillonario dueño de las empresa TaishoAndLuna mas mas importante del país y tal vez del mundo ese sesshomaru – su sorpresa era mas que obvio podría ser todo eso para nada le quitaba lo idiota

si

Y que quería '?

Su curiosidad era mas que obvia luego de relatarle todo lo que había pasado con el fulano aquel eso explicaba mi reacción ante la llamada

Por eso nunca trabajare para el , mucho menos saldré a cenar con el- cruzando los brazos ni con la guardia que viniera por ella

kagome te das cuenta que trabajar en TaishoAndoLuna es lo mejor que te puede pasar – regaño sango aveces se comportaba como una mama madona pero en cierto modo tenia razón

P..Pero sango después de lo que me hizo yo... - balbuceo tratando de convencerla ella también que le estaba pasando a la gente

Nada Señorita no desaproveches esta maravillosa oportunidad que podría mejorar tu futuro – Tenia razón trabajar para sesshomaru lograría que nuevas puertas se abrieran para mi – ademas el tendría que estar molesto por lo de su celular y vez aparentemente no lo esta – otra punto para sango

Esta bien iré a la fulana cena pero si el intenta hacer algo sango te juro que no respondo – bufe resignada nadie podría ir contra la voluntad de sango era mejor seguirle la corriente

En ese crio aso me llamas y entre las dos le partimos hasta la madre – soltando las carcajadas ante aquel comenta

Estaba en el departamento de sango tendría que ir a mi pequeña morada a arreglarme eras las 6.30 pm tendría 1 hora y media para estar lista ya que la castaña fue la de la idea la arrastre conmigo así tendría a alguien que me asesore en mi vestimenta

Que me pondré – parada al frente del armario viendo toma la vestimenta sesshomaru dijo que me vistiera de manera formal pero que seria lo mas apropiado para esta ocasión

A ver yo te ayudo – ofreció sango y claro que la dejaría sacarme de este dilema

Entre las dos escogieron un hermosos vestido GUCCI roza pálido 4 dedos encima de las rodillas con escote en forma de Rombo ( es una figura geométrica ) solo lo había usado una vez hace como 3 años así que seria perfecto.

Unos zapatos negros de gamuza de 8 cm el cabello totalmente suelto con ondulaciones en las puntas en el maquillaje fue algo difícil ya que kagome quería algo sencillo pero sango no y una vez mas ella volvió a ganar,, sus ojos humados en negro , blanco y café , y los labios un rojo fuego mate y claro unos pequeños accesorios pero no muchos para no verse tan sobrecargada

Listo kagome quedaste divina – dándole un espejo para que pudiera ver su maravillosa creación

Woow sango gracias – parecía una muñequita de porcelana frágil pero hermosa es impresionante como un poco de maquillaje y un buen vestido pueden hacerme ver tan bien

Y justo a tiempo – dijo al escuchar el timbre de la puerta – ve yo me quedare a dormir aqui

otra vez gracias sango – abrazándola mientras me deseaba buena suerte antes de salir tome una pequeña carterita que hacia juego con el atuendo abriendo la puerta

No cabe duda de que es usted muy hermosa Sr Higurashi- besando mi mano como todo un caballero mientras sonreía con sus perfecta dentadura

El no se quedaba atrás con traje negro y corbata azul marino su cabello largo recogido con una coleta alta que dejaba al descubierto sus hermosos ojos ámbar tan fríos como el hielo oh dios no cabe duda de Sesshomaru Taishon es un hombre peligroso

 **Continuaraaaa...**

 **Gracias a las personas que se molestaron el dejar su Review a ...NekoLunaMengurine 3 .. Zunih16 :) ... Guest *.* y es especial a Blacklady Hyuuga... tambien a mi amiga " aomexsiempre" "karen " por darmes eso grandiosos consejos**

 **Blacklady Hyuuga:: Respondiendo a tu comentario no te preocupes no me ofendiste te agradezco tu interes gracias a eso pude corregir errores que tenia asi que si tienes alguna otra sugerencia me lo haces saber :***

 **Si tienen alguna sugerencia u opinion me lo hacen saber**

 **EL mejor alimento de un escritor son sus comentarios asi que dejen comentaios jejeje graciiias**

 **10/4/2016**


	4. Chapter 4 Cena, Propuestas y Sonrisas

ACLARACION ::::::::::: Los personajes de esta historia no son míos son de la grandiosa escritora "RUMIKO TAKAHASHI " ... pero la trama si es mía :)

-Esta novela es un SesshXKag sin ofender a nadie pero es mi pareja favorita :D

Ahora si a leer se ha dicho *.*

" **Amo ver la manera con la que tu sonrisa me hace suspirar , tu voz roba mis pensamientos y tu mirada se queda clavada en mi alma "**

 **Siempre estaré a "TU LADO "**

 **capitulo 3 ::: Cena , propuestas y sonrisas**

No cabe duda de que es usted muy hermosa Sr Higurashi- besando mi mano como todo un caballero mientras sonreía con sus perfecta dentadura el no se quedaba atrás con su traje negro y corbata azul marino su cabello largo recogido con una coleta alta que dejaba al descubierto sus hermosos ojos ámbar tan fríos como el hielo oh dios no cabe duda de Sesshomaru Taisho es un hombre peligroso

Gra...gracias Sr Taisho – sintiendo la sangre subir a mi cara seguro estaba mas roja que un tomate estúpida pena

Vamos – haciendo señas para subir a la "extravagante limusina " ese hombre tenia gusto desamistado excéntricos digno de un millonario

En camino hacia el restauran fue algo silencioso solo una que otra pregunta acerca de temas triviales se escapaban al llegar a su destino el chófer de la limusina les abrió la puerta primero salio sesshomaru y mas atrás la pali-negra

oh dios – susurro kagome al ver el lugar a donde la habían llegado nada mas y nada menos que a "MonteLuna" el mejor y mas exclusivo restaurante de toda la maldita ciudad en su vida pensó en llegar a comer allí ya que aunque trabajara 1 año podría pagar una simple comida de aquel lugar claro pero que mas se podía esperar del excéntrico sesshomaru

Vamos Sr Higurashi – ofreciéndole el brazo esta dudo por unos segundo sesshomaru se dio cuenta así que le sonrió para que esta se sintiera mas tranquila kagome quedo algo sorprendida ante aquel "intento" de sonrisa pero igual se sujeto del brazo

Después de subir una infinidad de escaleras de mármol pulido llegaron a la entrada donde una joven rubia encargada de las reservación

Buenas noches Yuki – pronuncio serio

Buenas noches Sr Taishon – salto la mujer de la impresión al verlo – el lugar de siempre

si

sígame por aquí – guiándolos por aquel impresionante recinto

kagome estaba abrumada ante tanto lujos no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de lugar es mas nunca en su vida había asistido siquiera a una fiesta elegante solo seguía silenciosamente a sesshomaru mientras con curiosidad observaba cada pieza antigua que veía como adorno eran tan lindas el lugar era asquerosamente hermoso

llegaron a una pequeña mesa para dos en un lugar algo apartado de los demás pero bellamente adornado se podría decir que era la zona "VIP" del lugar la joven pareja tomo heciento en el lugar de inmediato en camarero les trajo las cartas para que pudieran ordenar

kagome – hablo el peli-plata que se había dado cuenta del silencio de la joven

Uhh – respondió distante la chica perdida en su pensamiento aquel lugar todavía la tenia abrumada – Dígame Sr taisho ?

-Esta bien

!EH! Sii – se ruborizo – es solo que el lujo de este lugar me tiene algo abrumada

De verdad – agrego parecía divertido ante el comentario pero era entendible el ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas – me imagine

Bueno cual es el motivo de esta " Reunión " - cambio drásticamente quería terminar rápidamente con eso para salir de eso lugar ya estaba sintiéndose algo incomoda

valla Sr Higurashi es usted una persona directa – embozo lo que parecía una leve de sonrisa y saco de quien diablos sabe unos papeles entregándoselos a este – aquí esta un poco mas claro mis propuestas

Uh – contesto tomando el documento lo primero que leyó fue secretaria/asistente frunció en ceño al no entender que significaba eso – Secretaria/ asiente

Así es S r Higarashi quiero una secretaria pero a la vez una asistente personal, digamos que quiero un poco de ambas – aclaro mientras la miraba fijamente con su rostro totalmente inexpresivo

La azabache solo asintió

24/7 osea que no tendré ni un dia libre – miro chocando con aquellos ojos color ámbar no podía ser que ni siquiera tendría un dia de paz

depende que como este mi agende podría tener el domingo libre o sábado libre – sin apartar si vista de esta

así que tendré también que viajar con usted cada vez que lo tenga alguna reunión – frunció en ceño aparte que el tipo pretendía no darle ni un dia libre también tenia que acompañarlo cada vez que el tuviera una reunión

Así es Sr Higurashi como mi agenda es algo apretada y siempre se presenta algunos inconvenientes por eso es mejor que este aquí para resolverlos – aclaro seriamente mientras miraba el menú viendo cual seria su próxima cena

kagome solo siguió leyendo las demás clausulas del contrato aparentemente todo esta bien tendría vacaciones días feriados , el sueldo era mas que suficiente, contaba con seguro por si algún tipo de accidente se presentada también cada vez que viajaran ellos correrían con los gasto ese parecía gusto todo lo demás esta bien hasta que llego a la ultima clausula...

Esto tiene que ser una broma - alzando una delgada ceja con un deje de molestia respirando para no armar un escándalo

Maldito imbécil en la ultima clausula esta estipulado

°° Si por alguna razón el jefe llegara a tener una desliz con la secretaria esta tendría que atenerse a ser despedida en cualquier momento sin objetar °°

Lo dice por la ultima clausula ? - pregunto serenamente fijando sus dorados en los chocolates

que le hace pensar que después de leer esto trabajara para usted – dijo molesta sin aparta su mirada de el era un desquiciado

Tranquila si el "Desliz " no llegara a suceder todo sera estrictamente trabajo – era una broma el tipo hablaba como si eso fuera lo mas normal del mundo

Es usted un enfermo Sr Taisho lo sabia – advirtió desafiante

Si lo se Sr Higurashi – Afirmo mientras embolsaba una sonrisa cínica ... Si un enfermo pero solo con quien le interesaba y por dios que estaba sumamente interesado en conocer un rincón o mejor dicho una "cavidad " en especifico de la pile-negra sonriendo interiormente ante ese pensamiento seria suya de cualquier manera .

 **...*.*...**

Entonces si aceptaste – preguntaba una castaña mientras la entregaba a la chica un te tumbándose en el sofá

si sango – suspiro – tengo que admitir que trabajar en TaishoAndLuna es lo mejor – tenia razón trabajar para sesshomaru le habrían muchas puertas ademas todo seria estrictamente trabajo.. cierto?

vamos kagome animate – pasando una mano en mi hombro – tu puedes

si lo se sango pero es que no se – frotándome las cien – ese hombre no me da buena espina

exagerada veres que muy pronto te empiezas a llevar bien con el – soltando una leve risita

Ajam – suspiro derrotada llevarse bien con sesshomaru misión imposible

 **::::::::::::::::...*.*...**

Lunes 5:20 am

No estoy nada mal – dándose una ultima mirada en el espejo antes de salir traía una falda corte de princesa azul marino con una camisa manga larga blanca ajustada a su cuerpo , unas zapatillas de tacón negras

Un maquillaje fresco nada de excesos el cabello suelto con graciosas ondulaciones en las puntas

Tomo los llaves de su confiable Fiesta Power , de su casa a la oficina era unos 30 minutos claro su el trafico no estaba tan pesado

-Genial – festejo al estacionar al frente del imponente edificio había llegado con 10 minutos de anticipación bajo y siguió hasta pasar las inmensas puertas de cristal

Subió el ascensor y marco el ultimo piso hay estaba la oficina de sesshomaru , me imagino que alimentaba su orgullo al saber que esta por encima de todos incluyendo su oficina rio internamente ante ese ultimo pensamiento

Al llegar siguió por un inmenso corredor hasta llegar al frente de una gran puerta de madera toco suavemente

Pase – se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta

Buenos días Sr Taisho – plantándose al frente del escritorio examinando minuciosamente al hombre al frente de ella un elegante y costoso traje negro, su cabellera platea recogido con una coleta alta dejando a la vista sus finas facciones y sus hermosos ojos ámbar fríos como el hielo

Buenos días – fijando su vista en la chica mirándola detenidamente – tome – entregándole una tablet

Me imagino que es su agenda – tomando el objeto en sus manos

exacto – embolsando una sonrisa seductora kagome pude jurar que las piernas se le aflojaron por un momento rápidamente recupero la compostura

Me gustaría saber donde sera mi lugar de trabajo – demando seriamente

sígame por favor – haciendo un ademan para que la siguiera salieron de la oficina de este hasta llagar a otra oficina que estaba al lado – esta es – abriendo las puertas

es hermosa – susurro dando pequeños pasos al interior de este

Un hermoso escritorio de madera en el centro a los lados unos estantes con una gran cantidad de libros , un par de sillones negros , el piso de caoba , y un cuadro de un paisaje al atardecer

Era pequeña y elegante pero muy acogedora

La mande a decorar para usted – susurro a su oído maldición se sonrojo como un tomate odiaba que sesshomaru lograra ponerla nerviosa " comporta " regaño su consciencia al notar el ardor en la cara

Sesshomaro sonrió al notar el rubor en las mejillas de la chica ¡Valla Valla! al parecer esto sera mas fácil de lo que imagine pensó cínicamente para sus adentros

Bueno ya que es su primer dia le mandare a alguien que le explique todo lo esencial – aviso sin mucha importancia valla al parecer estaba ante un caso de bipolaridad

esta bien

El ambarino salio de inmediato cerrando las puertas

kagome suspiro cansadamente girando sobre sus talones exploraría un poco antes de que llegara el encargado de enseñarle algunas cosas

En un pequeño estante kagome vio una pequeña cajita de madera antigua con tallados de flores de sakura ... se acerco a esta se debatía entre abrigar o no ¡Al diablo estaba en su oficina así que no había problemas en verla

Quito el seguro de esta y pudo ver su contenido

Que hermosa – susurro al ver a los figuras que contenía... Era una cajita musical con una pareja bailando lo que paresia un ballet una joven con el cabello negro con un hermoso vestido negro , y un joven con un traje negro y el cabello castaño ... La música era triste pero relajante

Te gusta – pregunto una joven la azabache dio un respingo volviéndose asía ella

sii.. supongo – dijo algo nerviosa

Hola mi nombre es Rin Chiton – saludo alegremente la joven de cabello castaño de tez blanco y de ojos grisáceos alta con buena figura

Hola mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi – correspondiendo al saludo

Si ya lo se sesshomaru me mando para que te ayudara en todo le necesario – regalando una dulce sonrisa

Kagome solo asintió , así paso un buen tiempo mientras Rin le explicaba lo esencial en especial las cosas de sesshomaru ya que este era un poco " exigente " su agenda era absurda ... alce mi mano para ver el pequeño reloj apenas si eran las 2 y su turno terminaba hasta las 6 ... suspiro cansada este seria un dia muy largo

 **:...*.*...**

1 semana ya había pasado desde que comenzó en su trabajo la verdad había sido un poco pesado para ser su primera semana pero ya poco a poco se iba acostumbrando

Eran las 7 pm se habia quedado en la oficina por que tenia que pasar en estúpido reporte a su jefe y entre tanto trabajo no le había dado tiempo ... era para el dia de mañana así que lo mejor seria terminarlo

Que cansancio – estirándose como un gato guardando los papeles en una pequeña carpeta después de casi 3 horas de trabajo seguido por fin había terminado

Tomo su cartera justos con otros documentos que tenia que revisar y salio de la oficina al salir al pasillo pudo ver que estaba completamente desolado

Valla al parecer soy la única aca – suspiro mientras apuraba el paso tomo el ascensor y llego al living desolado también solo estaba en vigilante encerrado en un cuarto haciendo dios sabrá que cosa

bajo al estacionamiento a buscar su auto ... genial parecía un cementerio una corriente subió por su columna es lugar estaba oscuro no pudo evitar sentir una paranoia de que alguien .

En cualquier momento vendría y la secuestraria tal vez la violara y cortara en pedazitos su cuerpo echándolos en una bolsa negras y arrojándolos en donde nadie nunca la encuentre

Jesús – Rezo apurando el paso al sentir los pasos firmes de alguien mas

Su auto estaba al final maldijo por ser tan descuidada y dejarlo esta alla los pasos se estaban acercando la azabache empezaba a entrar en pánico no se atrevía a voltear el miedo no se lo permitía

Ya no estaba caminando estaba corriendo y la persona que estaba tras ella igual metió su mano en su cartera agradeció al cielo de llevar gas pimienta esto le daría unos minutos de ventaja

¡SUELTEME! - Grito a tomo pulmón al sentir unos brazos tomarla por la cintura por instinto le vació la botella de gas pimiento en los ojos del agresor

MALDICION QUE TE PASA – mascullo el hombre mientras caía de rodillas frotándose los ojos que le ardían como el mismísimo infierno

Se...Sesshomaru – logro pronunciar con los nervios de punta – que haces aquí – arrodillándose frente a el

Porque demonios has hecho eso – escupió secamente con los ojos aun cerrados y llorosos se sentía mareado estúpida mujer

Discúlpame no sabia que eras tu – se apresuro a decir mientras sacaba de su cartera una botella de agua para enjuagarle los ojos

El ambarino a regañadientes acedia 10 minutos después ya podía medio abrir los ojos pero el mareo no desaparecía

Te sientes mejor – pregunto se sentía algo culpable por haberle hecho tal cosa

Si – apunto a decir mientras se ponía de pie

Te duele la vista te sientes bien – sujetándolo del brazo al ver como este se tambaleaba de lado por los efectos del gas eran fuertes no le sorprendería si se sentía mal

si estoy bien – mintió se sentía de la patada pero no lo admitiría delante de ella – llévame a mi auto

no puedes manejar así – dijo preocupada no lo dejaría ir así que tal si provocaba un accidente no señor

Como pretendes que me valla – mascullo molesto de que hablaba esa condenada mujer

Vamos te llevo a tu casa – pasando el brazo de este por su hombre para ayudarlo a caminar

Sesshomaru por un momento quedo algo desconcertado por la actitud de la joven pero no le presto Atencio era cierto no podría manejar en ese estado

poco a poco llegaron al final donde se encontraba en auto que kagome

No me subiré en esa cosa – se paro en seco al ver como la azabache le abría la puerta del vejestorio de auto , no viajaría en ese cafetera con ruedas

Oh vamos! - exclamo – se que no es ultimo modelo pero es muy confiable – regalando una sonrisa confiada al hombre

No subiré a esa cafetera con ruedas – dijo cortante pudo ver como la azabache frunció el ceño por alguna razón era divertido verla molesta

Oh subes – arrugando en entre ceño – o te pateo el trasero – advirtió con un deje de molestia mira que llamar cafetera a su auto eso si era una ofenda

Quiero ver lo intestes – desafió mientas dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa sombría en su pálido rostro

kagome solo se pudo fijar por un momento su vista en ese mar dorado de los ojos de sesshomaru debia admitir su mirada fría como el hielo y su voz desafiante la habían puesto nerviosa la poca valentía que tenia hace un momento se esta desvaneciendo

Sesshomaru pudo notar como esta bajo el rostro mientras se acomodaba algunos mechones por detrás de las orejas hizo un gesto que perecía una sonrisa al notar el nerviosismo de la joven

Vamos – Ordeno mientras habría las puerta del copiloto kagome apenas si pudo pronunciar un "si" mientras rápidamente habría la puerta del chófer

Encendió el motor del auto ... abrocho su cinturón de sugerida sesshomaru hizo lo mismo y así salieron de aquel desolado lugar

Donde vives – alcanzo a preguntar kagome al darse cuenta que su compañero no pronunciaba palabra

En " My Victory " - Indico mientras seguía en su posición con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y los ojos completamente cerrados

La azabache solo asintió se sorprendió un poco al saber donde viva "My Victory " es una urbanización de personas con suficientes recursos no todo "pela gato " podía vivir hay pero claro con quien estas tratando kagome con el Sr Bastardo multimillonario ..

Es obvio que no viviría en una cajita de zapatos pasando de ser percibido y comiendo en un lugar de clase baja para no sobresalir y hacer sentir mal a los demás

Nunca – pronuncio con un deje de burla en voz alta sesshomaru solo giro un poco la cabeza para ver a que se dirigía la chica pero al verla tan despreocupada se imagino que estaría pensando en voz alta "LOCAA" pensó el ambarino

Al llegar a la entrada de la urbanización sesshomaru mostro su carnet como miembro del lugar para que el vigilante lo dejara pasar ... al estacionarse en el lugar indicado kagome quedo algo sorprendida al ver la casa o mejor dicho "mansión " de sesshomaru era como un pequeño castillo

Los dos bajaron del auto kagome trato de ayudar al peli-plata pero este de dedico una mirada advirtiéndole a lo que kagome comprendió que decía " si me tocas te golpeo " así que simplemente lo seguía desde lejos al entre la azabache solo pudo observar aquel lugar

Tan majestuoso bellamente adornado con paredes pintadas en blanco con detalles en dorado y negro ... muebles de madera de roble con exquisitos tallados, candelabros majestuoso "Perfecto " pensó la chica debía admitir el bastardo tenia un excelente gusto

Lo voy alejarse por un corredor, ni un gracias al parecer le daría pero bueno que podía esperar de el ... suspiro cansada giro sobre sus talones para salir de hay

kagome – escucho que pronunciaban de manera suave y aterciopelada su nombre debía admitir adoraba como pronunciaba su nombre se giro y enseguida se perdió en ese mar de oro

S.. si – logro pronunciar al notar su peligrosa cercanía un brazo de distancia los separaba bajo su vista no traía camisa "MALDICION" grito para sus adentros no pudo evitar detallar aquel bien formado abdomen 8 cuadros perfectamente esculpidos, hombros anchos... brazos fuertes y bien marcados y su cabello totalmente suelto pegado a su pecho trago saliva... ¡Carajo!

Gracias – susurro mientras embolsaba una seductora sonrisa con su perfecta dentadura ... Alerta roja gritaba la consciencia de kagome trato de moverse pero su maldito cuerpo estaba como pegado al suelo , por un momento pudo sentir como su piernas flaqueaban ... el ardor en su cara genial se había sonrojado delante de aquel endemoniado ser

 **Continuaraaa...**

 **Gracias a ... Pame.30 *.* y a ...Shio Kinomoto por tomarse el tiempo de dejar su sexys comentarios**

 **Pame.30 ::: Gracias por la bienvenida :3 ... tome muy en cuenta tu sugerencia créeme antes de subir este capitulo lo ley como 500 veces XD 1ra porque mi sexy neurona bipolar no le convencía varias parte y la 2da por si tenia errores ortográficos y cosas así ... Gracias linda y si tienes otra sugerencia no dudes en decirme**

 **Shio Kinomoto :: Graciias linda no sabes lo que me inspiro tu comentario *.* ... Actualizo todos los domingos en la tarde ... Pero depende de sus comentarios Tal vez me tarde menos en actualizar :D**

 **Gracias a todos ... mi sexy neurona bipolar les manda a decir y si llegamos a los ¿10 Review? .. chantajista lo se pero no puedo evitarlo XD**

 **.. Recuerden el mejor alimento de un escritor son sus comentarios así que ¿Review ?**

17/4/2016


	5. Chapter 5 Pequeños Susto

ACLARACION ::::::::::: Los personajes de esta historia no son míos son de la grandiosa escritora "RUMIKO TAKAHASHI " ... pero la trama si es mía :)

-Esta novela es un SesshXKag sin ofender a nadie pero es mi pareja favorita :D

Ahora si a leer se ha dicho *.*

" **Todo lo que demuestro no es mas que una fachada, una mentira, para ocultar mi debilidad... De tras de todo esto solo esta una pequeña niña, frágil y asustadiza "**

 **Siempre estaré a " TU LADO "**

 **CAPITULO 4**

Si esta bien yo le haré saber el Sr Taisho – Afirmo tranquilamente – Buenos días para usted también – mientras colgaba en teléfono.

Suspiro pesadamente escribía en la tablet, que era la agenda de Sesshomaru su próxima reunión con los Romanos tendría que informarle.

Cerro ordenador portátil , tomo unos papeles y salio de su oficina, rumbo a la oficina de Sesshomaru .

toco suavemente a lo cual escucho un "pase" como respuesta entro y pudo ver al ambarino parado en una de sus amplias ventanas seguramente apreciando el paisaje, ya que su oficina estaba en lo mas alto daba una espectacular visión de las afueras de la ciudad.

Camino algunos pasos hacia el , pero se detuvo al notar la parecencia de alguien mas... una mujer la cual detallo por un momento ... Alta, de cabellera tan negra como la misma noche que hacia un contraste perfecto con su piel pálida como la nieve, ojos tan oscuros como el carbón pero a medida que los rayos de sol daban con su rostro adquirían un color zafiro, sin mencionar que las curvas de su cuerpo eran muy pronunciadas.

Por un momento se comparo con ella y se sintió intimidad ante se belleza, digo ella era un chica sin mucho atractivo, ante aquella despampanante mujer.

Que se le ofrece – Interrogo una voz varonil sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Solo viene a informarle acera – callo por un momento al ver que la mujer se la acercaba a Sesshomaru hasta colgarse de su brazo.

Acerca – Insistió la mujer con un deje de molestia.

De la reunión con los romanos – desviando un poco la mirada, se sentía un poco ... Incomoda ante aquella escena – Ya aparte un lugar en su agenda.

Muy bien retírese – indico seriamente el hombre sin dirigirle la mirada .

La chica solo asintió mientras giraba sus talones para cerra la puerta no sin antes escuchar las últimos palabras de esa mujer " Sesshomaru mi amor " por alguna razón no le gustaba como esa mujer pronunciaba el nombre de el peli-plata .

Pero simplemente lo ignoro volvió a su oficina a seguir con su trabajo que era mucho por cierto.

Su querido jefe no le deba tregua con el trabajo... Pero gracias a dios le había dado el dia de mañana.

mientras trataba de escribir algunos informe fue interrumpida.

Kogome – llamaron conocía el dueño de esa voz o mejor dicha la dueña, como no hacerlo si ella había sido la única amiga que tenia en aquella gran empresa .

Rin – correspondiendo al saludo.

¿Como te va? – tomando asiento en los pequeños sillones cruzando elegantemente sus largas y torneadas piernas.

Rin era una chica muy alegre y llena de ocurrencias pero al mismo tiempo era elegante, recatada y culta,venia de una familia muy apoderada, no había necesidad de que ella trabajara pero al ser alguien independiente decidió hacer las cosas por su cuenta.

Y nada mejor que aliarse con el que había sido su amigo desde la infancia, es una de las accionistas mayoritaria ... sin contar que era la mano derecha de Sesshomaru ... pero entre ellos no había nada mas que un simple cariño de hermanos.

Porque eso Sesshomaru significaba para Rin el hermano que nunca tuvo, su compañero, consejero y viceversa cada vez que Sesshomaru tenia un problema Rin era la persona a que visitaba para disipar sus dudas.

Muy bien Rin – regalando una gran sonrisa se sentía muy hablar con la castaña.

¿Que haras el dia de mañana?...

saldré a cenar con Sango creo que te hable de ella – musito jugando con un lapicero mientras la otra chica asintió.

Puedo acompañarlas?... – haciendo un pequeño mohín.

Que pregunta claro – soltando una carcajada ante la acción de su amiga.

Rin tenia 26 años, tan solo 3 años de diferencia pero en ocasiones parecía una niña pequeña.

Gracias – sonrió la joven.

Hablaron por un rato mas de tonterías hasta que Rin recibió una llamada indicando que necesitaban su presencia con urgencia se despidió de la azabache saliendo de la pequeña oficina ... Kagome solo suspiro pesadamente mirando el reloj aun faltaba un par de horas para terminar su horario, así que se dedico religiosamente a terminar su trabajo ... para poder tener el dia de mañana en paz.

 **...*.*...**

Kagome estas lista – Grito una castaña desde la sala rogando al cielo que esta vez dijera que si llevaban 10 minutos de retraso gracias a la indecisión de la azabache en cuanto a su vestimenta.

Siii – Chillo dando una ultima mirada en el espejo de cuerpo completo, un vestido sencillo turquesa pegado a su pecho y abdomen pero con falda amplia **,** unas zapatillas blancas corridas, el cabello recogido en una coleta alta , dejando su flequillo resaltara , y un maquillaje sutil.

Abrió la puerta para dirigirse a la sala dándole una sonrisa a su amiga la cual solo bufo molesta, mientras tomaba sus llaves de la pequeña mesita, Sango traía un vestido similar al de ella pero el blanco con putos rojos, su cabellera suelta y unas zapatillas simples en negro.

Estaban en pleno verano así que vestirse con ropa sofistica no era una buena opción lo mejor era ir lo mas sencillo posible debido a las altas temperaturas.

Las chicas subieron al auto de Kagome.

Rin nos acompañara en la cena – Exclamo mientras no despegaba la vista de la carretera.

La amiga de Sesshomaru?... – pregunto curiosa.

Si esa misma.

Esta bien – agrego serena, No es que le callera mal la muchacha al contrario Kagome le había hablado muy bien de ella ... Eso significaba que era una buena persona.

Las chicas se estacionaron al llegar a su destino " COCO´ĹAST" ... Es un restaurante sencillo pero elegante sin mencionar que tenia pista de baile y entretenimiento en vivo

Después de darle sus nombres a la recepcionista , esta las llevo hasta su mesa donde tomaron Asiento ... viendo el lugar unas cuantas parejas bailando al son de una salsa el lugar estaba lleno ... La emoción era contagiosa.

Poco tiempo después llego Rin.

Hola chicas – saludo – disculpen la tardanza el trafico horrible – bufo mientras tomaba Asiento.

No te preocupes – aseguro la castaña.

Bien ordenemos tengo muchísima hambre – musito la azabache mientras las otras chicas soltaban carcajadas.

tomaron las cartas , llamaron al mesero para que este tomaras sus orden, mientras esperaban , pidieron una botella de vino blanco.

Kagome al principio se negó alegando que no era muy tolerante al alcohol, pero Sango junto con Rin terminaron convenciéndola " 3 copas no mas " sentencio la azabache.

Y bien Rin que relación tienes con Sesshomaru Taisho – pregunto Sango mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa.

Sango eso no se pregunta – regaño la azabache a su amiga

No te preocupes kagome – sonrió la joven – pues veras Sesshomaru y yo se podría decir que crecimos juntos – agrego risueña recordando el pasado – cuando eramos pequeños lo asíamos todo juntos es como el hermano que nunca tuve – mientras le daba un sorba a su copa.

Y crees que la señorita aquí presente tiene oportunidad con el – pregunto la castaña con un deje de burla refiriendo a kagome

Sango que te pasa – se apresuro a decir mientras golpeaba suavemente su brazo – el es mi jefe.

Y que eso no tiene nada que ver – guiñándole un ojo.

No tienes remedio -suspiro derrotada la peli- negra.

las tres chicas rieron ante aquel comentario se la estaban pasando muy bien ... con las ocurrencia que cada una de ellas la noche estaba muy amena.

A lo lejos un joven con ojos tan azules como el océano le daba un ultimo sorba a su trago, fijando su vista hasta la mesa donde estaban las jóvenes ... toma de un pequeño florero que estaba en la barra, una rosa y se dirigió hasta donde estaban estas .

Señoritas – interrumpió – perdonen mi atrevimiento pero son muy lindas – sacando la rosa de detrás de su espalda mientras se la ofrecía a Sango – sobre todo usted si me lo permite .

las demás callaron ante aquel acto, Sango trato de articular alguna queja pero al ver los profundo ojos de el joven quedo prendada en estos, solo un leve sonrojo se hizo presente.

Mucho gusto Miroku Aoi – haciendo una leve reverencia antes las jóvenes, Miroku era un joven alto de muy formado cuerpo , cabello negro corta atado con una Coleta , y sus hermosos ojos azules.

Kagome Higurashi – extendiendo su mano.

Rin Chiton – imitando el gesto .

Miroku cortésmente las saludo con un beso en el dorso de sus manos.

Y usted señorita – refiriéndose a la castaña la cual estaba en silencio.

San..sango Aramitama – logro pronunciar desviando la mirada hasta sus amigas las cuales solo la observaban burlándose de su actitud

Sango que hermoso nombre – comento regalándole una sonrisa con sus impecables dientes – puedo sentarme con ustedes.

Claro – asedio Kagome mientras correspondía a su sonrisa

¡NO! – dijo Sango aclarándose la garganta, recuperaba la cordura – es un extraño no sabemos sus intenciones – dándole una mirada acusadora.

¡Oh!... vamos Sango – Protesto Rin – a mi me ah dado buena espina

A mi también – confirmo la otra

No se diga mas – hablo el Oji-azul tomaba asiento junto a las chicas

Y así siguieron con sus conversación ... Sango de vez en cuando hacia un comentario ese tipo no le caía nada bien ... aunque al principio se comporto como estúpida pero ya después de verlo coquetear con la camarera no le agrado del todo.

Permiso voy al tocador – anuncio la azabache mientras se levantaba.

Siguió hasta el baño, quería refrescarse un poco , por alguna razón se sentía extremadamente cansada , fatigada.

Se detuvo frente al inmenso espejo del baño saco un pequeño pañuelo, el cual mojo con un poco de agua ... Cerro sus ojos Mientras lo pasaba por su cuello no pudo evitar pensar en Sesshomaru.

El dia que lo llevo a su casa , y salio sin camisa para darle las gracias.

" **Yo..yo – trato de pronunciar la joven tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos pero era misión imposible , mientras tuviera aquel inmaculado cuerpo cerca de ella – De nada – Se apresuro a decir mientras se giraba rápidamente saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo de aquella casona. "**

Sin darle tiempo a nada... Por unos días no pudo mirar a los ojos a Sesshomaru sin sonrojarse notoriamente.

Estúpido... – susurro la joven mientras una leve sonrisa se le escapaba.

Sintió un liquido caliente salir de su nariz hacia su boca inmediatamente abrió los ojos . ¡SANGRE! Pensó alarmada mientras miraba el liquido carmesí bajar por su mandíbula y manchar su vestido.

Entro en pánico no sabia que hacer, le costaba respirar ... Rápidamente salio corriendo hasta la mesa donde estaban sus acompañantes.

¡SANGO! - grito alarmada la azabache

La castaña le dio una mirada y al verla todo ensangrentada se puso de pie violentamente al igual que los demás en aquella mesa.

¡KAGOME! – Chillo Rin mientras se le acercaba.

¿Que te paso? – pregunto el hombre

Yo..yo no se – trato de explicar conteniendo las lagrimas por el susto – no me siento bien – llevando sus manos hasta su cabeza a causa de un fuerte mareo.

Vamos te llego al hospital – dijo Miroku los brazos de ella por su hombro.

Las demás lo siguieron, pagaron rápidamente la cuenta y se encaminaron hacia la salida ... Kagome y Sango se fueron en el auto de Miroku.. mientras Rin los seguía desde el de ella.

Mientras conducía el Oji-azul saco su celular marcando rápidamente para hacer una llamada.

Estas en el hospital – Pregunto seriamente mientras hablaba por el teléfono – Si voy para alla ...Una amiga se siente mal.

Sango solo mirada como este hablaba mientras acariciaba la frente de kagome tranquilizándola.

Kagome internamente contaba hasta diez para tranquilizarse ... pero se sentía mal estaba mareada sin contar la fatiga.

Al llegar al hospital Sango tomo a Kagome de la cintura pasando su brazo por su hombre para ayudarla a bajar... siguieron hasta pasar a la sala de espera.

Mientras Sango llenaba unos papeles necesario para su ingreso Miroku la llevaba a la sala ... donde lo esperaba un joven.

Por aquí Miroku – Indico el joven mientras le hacia señas para que le sentara en la camilla.

¿Cirugía?... - pregunto el Oji-azul.

SI recién acabo de terminar – aclaro – por eso todavía traigo la bata y el gorro.

Kagome solo escuchaba la conversación en silencio detallando al doctor , un joven de unos 25 años, alto, piel tostada, por la bata que llevaba puesta no se podía detallar mucho su cuerpo pero por lo que se veía tenia buena figura de espalda ancha, no pudo ver su color de cabello ya que estaba escondido debajo del gorro de cirugía.

Así que tu eres la paciente – girándose hasta la joven.

Si..sii – apunto a decir tenia que ser una broma ojos ¿ Ámbar? ?

Soy Inuyasha – se presento mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos examinando por si tenia algún clase de golpe o hematoma – como te llamas?...

Kagome Higurashi – se apresuro a decir quedando prendada en aquellos cálidos ojos tan diferentes a los de Sesshom...

Bien Kagome cuéntame que te paso?.. – Interrogo mientras tomaba una libre sentándose en la camilla junto ella.

Eh.. pues – se estremeció, sonrojándose al sentir la Cercanía de este... Kagome por dios comportada exigió su conciencia rápidamente recupero la compostura.

Salí al tocador y repentinamente estaba sangrando – agrego en voz baja – Es la primera vez que me pasa.

Muy bien – apuntando en la pequeña libreta – Algún otro síntoma.

De un momento a otro sentí una fatiga extrema – explico la azabache.

Bien mandare hacer una exámenes para descartar ciertas cosas – levantándose de la camilla mientras arrancaba de el cuaderno una hoja con la orden de los estudios y también las recomendaciones a seguir.

Gracias doctor – Tomando la hoja levantando la mirada quedando perdida en aquellos soles.

Inuyasha llámame Inuyasha – musito con una sonrisa dibujada en su perfecto rostro.

Inuyasha le dio un par de explicaciones acerca de como debía cuidarse y se retiro no si antes lanzarle una discreta pero intensa mirada a kagome la cual percibió muy bien.

Rin llego minutos después que Inuyasha se fue, disculpándose por la demora pero se había quedado atrapada en un embotellamiento ... Se despidieron de Miroku agradeciendo por su ayuda a lo cual el joven alego " Fue un placer Kagome, Rin... Sango " fijando su vista en la castaña antes de subir a su auto y marcharse.

Rin llevo a Kagome hasta su casa ... Ya que con el susto habían dejado votado su auto... la azabache pidió que la llevaran hasta este pero un rotundo " NO " por parte de Sango hizo que desechara la idea ya mañana iría por el ...

Sango esa noche se quedo cuidando a Kagome .. ella al principio se negó diciendo que se sentía mejor pero Sango insistió tanto que no tuvo de otra que aceptar.

Rin le advirtió que ni siquiera se le ocurriera poner un pie en la oficina el dia de mañana, ella hablaría con Sesshomaru explicando porque faltaría... Kagome le agradeció desde lo mas profundo de su alma, no tenia muchas ganas de lidiar con las locuras de su jefe un dia de descanso no le caería nada mal.

Al dia siguiente.

¿Como te sientes? – pregunto preocupada Sango al sentarse en la cama donde descansaba kagome.

Algo mejor – contesto dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

Había pasado toda la noche un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios.

Durante todo el dia Sango estuvo al pendiente de ella o mejor dicho "Asfixiándola " Sango se comportaba horrible cuando ella estaba enferma no la dejaba ni un solo minuto ... Era algo fastidioso pero estaba agradecida por la Atención de su amiga.

Ya que en todo caso ella era lo mas cercano a una familia que tenia ...

Se sentía un poco mejor, tenia mucho trabajo por terminar así que lo mejor seria ir a la oficina ... Sango al principio se negó, pero Kagome le explico las razones por las que no podía seguir dándose el lujo de faltar.

Se vistió sencillamente no estaba de ánimos para nada ... Un jeans ajustando negro, una camisa de algodón blanca con una chaqueta negra y unas zapatillas de tacón ... el cabello suelto cayendo como una cascada y un maquillaje neutro.

Tomo un taxi ... no había tenido tiempo de ir a rescatar su auto, al llegar saludo a todos los que veía por el pasillo aunque estos no le devolvieran el saludo "valla que odiosos" pensó mientras suspiraba pesadamente todos el aquel lugar eran así.

Por mas que trataba de ser amables con todos parecía que a ninguno de ellos le caía nada bien "¿cual era su problema?"... Estúpidos bufo.

Toco suavemente al estar al frente de la oficina de Sesshomaru un "pase" se escucho.

Buenos días Sr Taisho – saludo al hombre que estaba sentando frente a su escritorio con sus codos apoyados en la madera y sus dedos entrelazados, su rostro denotaba molestia estaba enojado eso era seguro.

Valla así que la ¡PRINCESITA! le dio la gana de venir a trabajar – Reprocho severamente con su rostro totalmente inmutable fijando sus ojos en los de azabache.. no se presentaba a trabajar el dia de ayer y ahora venia como si nada.

Rin le había informando sobre su falta pero "¡Demonios!"... Era su jefe la estúpida mocosa tenia que avisarle a el su "¡GEFE! "... No mandar una mensajera.

¿Disculpe?... – trato de sonar lo mas colmada posible que diablos le pasada a ese desgraciado.

Lo que escucho ... Por si no lo sabe Sr Higurashi – Exclamo seriamente – Aquí se cumple un horario de trabajo.

Por si no lo sabe Sr Taisho estaba EN-FER-MA – Corrigió subiendo la voz al diablo la calma no se dejaría intimidar con el Sr bastardo – Rin le informo de mi estado.

Tengo entendido que Rin no es mi empleada ... Si no usted – Indico serenamente sin despegar su vista de aquellos chocolates.

Oh perdón por no venir aunque estuviera enferma – Resalto con ironía – A atender su soberbio TRASERO - grito molesto vamos kagome cuenta 1,10,20,30,5000,10000 "¡IMBECIL! "...

MALDITA MOCOSA MALCRIADA – Rugió molesto mientras se levantaba violentamente de su asiento azotando sus manos contra el escritorio pero que demonios le pasaba a esa condena mujer nadie le hablaba así ..."¡NADIE!".

MALDITO BASTARDO – grito a todo pulmón mientras rápidamente salia de la oficina azotando la puerta al demonio que se pudra "¿que creyó?" que se quedaría callada pues estaba muy equivocado.

Salio como alma que lleva el diablo sin fijarse que se había llevado por delante a la mujer que siempre iba a la oficina de Sesshomaru siguió sin siquiera disculparse solo escucho lo que dijo esta " Ve por donde caminas estúpida " pero no se detuvo no estaba de ánimos para disculparse y menos con esa mujer que no le daba ni una pisca de confianza.

Sesshomaru solo abrió los ojos sorprendió por la respuesta de la joven ... Al parecer se le estaba haciendo costumbre enfrentarlo de esa manera .. sonrió cínicamente esto seria mas divertido de lo que imaginaba...

 **-Gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el momento de dejar su opinión gracias a Shio Kinomoto,... Raquel Taisho y sobre todo a Alei91**

 **Alei91 ::: gracias linda por tu comentario, pues veras en ocasiones prefiero no usar el POV, ya que aveces tiendo a cambiar mucho las escenas, entonces no se se me hace algo ¿aburrido? que a cada vez que cambie escena coloque POV, por eso trato de que cada vez que cambio coloco el nombre del personaje que esta hablando para que sepan quienes son :D**

 **Bueno ya tengo el capitulo 5 listo así que si, son buenos con su servidora y dejan sus opiniones sobre si la odian, la adora , un tomatazo a la escritora XD puede que actualize el miércoles a lo mas tardar :D**

 **Recuerden el mejor alimento de un escritor son sus comentarios así que ¿Review?**

 **24/4/2016**


	6. Chapter 6 Oscuridad

s

 **N/A :: Quiero agradecer a Jannela789 ... porque aparte de ver tu hermoso Review ... revise tu perfil de FF y vi que mi novela es la primera que tienes publicada, te juro que me alegraste el dia, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco :D**

 **por eso este capitulo va dedicado a ti linda ... gracias :D**

ACLARACION ::::::::::: Los personajes de esta historia no son míos son de la grandiosa escritora "RUMIKO TAKAHASHI " ... pero la trama si es mía :)

-Esta novela es un SesshXKag sin ofender a nadie pero es mi pareja favorita :D

Ahora si a leer se ha dicho *.*

 **Siempre estaré a " TU LADO "**

 **Capitulo 5 : Oscuridad**

" **Y entre las penumbras de la oscuridad el sonido de tu voz era la pequeña luz que me guiaba para poder salir de ella "**

 **CaryDLuna ...**

Ese dia paso todo lo que le restaba encerrada en su pequeña oficina... Le hervía la sangre de solo pensar que le "¿sucedía a ese fulano?" ... Noticia de ultima hora ella no era como las demás que se dejaban doblegar.

Al dia siguiente ni se molesto en irle a avisar personalmente que había llegado, al contrario lo llamo por el intercomunicador "Ya llegue Sr Taisho" ... le anuncio de manera cortante, ni siquiera espero una respuesta de su parte.

Levanto la mano para fijarse en el pequeño reloj en su muñeca 11:55 pm hora de almuerzo.

¡Uff que hambre! – Replico recogiendo sus cosas, tomaba su pequeña cartera y salia de la empresa.

Decidió que lo mejor seria ir a pie, caminar un rato no le hacia daño... Así pondría en orden sus ideas, a unas cuadras estaba una pequeña cafetería, no muy lujosa pero servían unos almuerzo que no tenían comparación.

Entro pidió algo sencillo un sándwich de jamón de pavo, una ensalada de frutas, y un jugo natural de manzana.

Comió rápidamente y salio del lugar, el cielo estaba oscuro cubierto por impertinentes nubes de lluvia que cubrían el cielo azul.

"Sera mejor que me apresure "- pensó mientras apuraba el paso, al ver que pequeñas gotas surcaban su rostro.

Giro disimuladamente al darse cuenta que un tipo vestido de negro con horrendo aspecto, la seguía desde cerca hace 2 calles, primero pensó que era su imaginación así que se desvió por otra calle, pero ¡Sorpresa! ... el hombre seguía tras de ella.

Se apego a una pareja de ancianos que iban caminando delante de ella, pero en algún momento se desviaron ahora la calle estaba completamente desolada, por culpa de la lluvia que se hacia mas fuerte.

¡Demonios! – murmuro mientras metía su mano en su cartera sacando disimuladamente el gas pimienta agradeciendo que siempre lo llevaba consigo.

Giro la esquina cuando sintió un fuerte tirón en su cabello, el hombre la jalaba del cabello sin cuidado alguno apegándola la espalda de ella a su pecho, mientas rosaba peligrosamente una navaja cerca de su cuello.

¡Dame el dinero! – exigió el hombre con voz ronca y rasposa.

Yo no tengo dinero – Exclamo en voz baja paralizada por el miedo, "estúpidas piernas" pensó estaban como pegadas del suelo.

¡MENTIROSA! – grito mientras las giraba estampándole una fuerte bofetada, el rostro – DAME EL MALDITO DINERO – demando evidentemente mas enojado.

Le.. le eh dicho..que no...tengo – trato de explicar mientras un débil sollozo se escapo de sus labios estaba aterrada, no tenia dinero solo tomo lo necesario dejando el resto en la oficina – Por favor déjeme ir. - suplico presa del pánico.

El hombre traía las ropas rasgadas tal vez sea un bago, su cabello era largo y estaba revuelto , su rostro era rubo una gran cicatriz adornaba su frente, fijo sus ojos en los de ella, dibujo una torcida sonrisa.

kagome sintió como las piernas flaqueaban, tenia miedo estaba desesperada por lo que aquel ser podría hacerle, el hombre deslizaba el filo de su navaja por su cuello dejando pequeños rasguños, por mas que intento las traicioneras lagrimas bajaron por su rostro.

¡NO LLORES PERRA! – le grito exasperado mientas levantaba su puño propinándole un golpe en el rostro a la azabache.

kagome solo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, callo sentada sobre su trasero a unos pasos del hombre, gimiendo al sentir el intenso dolor recorrer su cuerpo, su mejilla ardía, quemaba, dolía, sintió el liquido caliente bajar por su mejilla, se llevo los dedos y los miro estaban manchados de sangre.

El hombre se acerco a esta con una sonrisa sórdida adornando su repugnante rostro, en ese momento kagome reacciono acordándose del gas pimienta que sujetaba con fuerza en su mano.

¡Viéndolo bien estas como quieres muñeca! ... – acercándose a pasos lentos a ella, kagome solo templo ante aquellas palabras.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca elevo una plegaria de que todo saliera bien, rápidamente se levanto rociando en los ojos al hombre, que solo callo de rodillas ante el ardor.

Kagome aprovecho la ocasión toma rápidamente el bolso, y solo corrió,corrió, y corrió como nunca estaba aterrorizada, desesperada, no volteo tenia miedo que el hombre la estuviera persiguiéndola, no le importo la fuerte lluvia, tampoco aquellas gotas que golpeaban su rostro sin piedad.

No sabia a donde se dirigía , ni tampoco como fue a para en las puertas de "TaishoAndLuna", entro velozmente bajando el rostro para que nadie se percatara de sus heridas, esta vez no tomo el ascensor subió por las escaleras.

Lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento es que alguien viniera con sus impertinentes preguntas el de ¡porque? Su estado.

Llego a su oficina, cerro rápidamente la puerta y se hecho en un rincón a llorar, sollozo tras sollozo escapaban de sus labios, temblaba violentamente estaba completamente empapada hasta los huesos a causa de la lluvia, abrazo sus rodillas escondiendo su rostro entre ellas.

El rostro de aquel hombre se le veía a la cabeza, haciéndola temblar con mas violencia por el miedo "¿que hubiera pasado si no hubiera tenido el gas?", peor aun tenia una navaja " ¿Y si la apuñaba?" pensó mientras no paraba de llorar.

Sintió como la puerta se habría, no importo quien demonios entraba ... necesitaba un abrazo alguien que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien solo eso.

 **...*.*...**

Yura ... ¿donde esta Higurashi ? – Interrogo irritado a la joven que estaba parada frente a el.

No se Sr Taisho salio hace como 1 hora pero no a vuelto – informo mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con su cabello.

¡Vete!... – ordeno haciendo un seña con las manos

La muchacha solo asintió mientras salia rápido de el lugar, Sesshomaru se frotaba las cien, esa muchachita era un dolor de cabeza hace mas de 30 minutos que se había acabado su hora de descanso, necesitaba los reporte que le había encargado.

La muy, muy no daba señales de vida, se harto esta aquí llegaría el asunto tendría que dejarle muy en claro muchos asuntos.

Se levanto de su escritorio, abandonado su oficina dando firmes pasos hasta la oficina de esa condenada mujer. No se molesto en tocar "¿porque tendría que hacerlo?"... el lugar era de su propiedad podría entrar en donde se le pegara de gana.

Giro la perilla y entro.

Sr Higurashi ... "¿Se puede saber donde demonios estaba?" – Reprocho con un deje de molestia – "¿donde demonios están mis report ... - pero callo Instantáneamente al verla hay tendida en el suelo.

Estaba abrazando sus rodillas, sollozando, estaba totalmente mojada, se quedo inmóvil por un momento al verla en ese deplorable estado "¿Que le paso?"... Grito en su cabeza.

¡Kagome! ... – murmuro suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella colocándose en cuclillas – "¿kagome que te paso?"..

Yo..yo – Titubeo mientras levantaba en rostro, la sangre del peli-plata se heló por completo al ver su rostro golpeado – M... me asaltaron – Arrastrando las palabras desviando el rostro por la vergüenza.

¡Dios mio kagome! – musito sobresaltado.

Era simplemente espantoso "¿como alguien podría hacer semejante acción?", un cerdo, un enfermo, una escoria rechaza por la sociedad solo esa clase de basura podría hacer esta atrocidad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo entre brazos estilo nupcial, camino apresuradamente a su oficina, sin importarle las miradas indiscretas y los murmullos de los que caminabas por el pasillo que podían apreciar la escena, kagome solo enredo sus brazos en su cuello, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del ambarino, inundando su sentido del olfato con aquella fragancia varonil tan exquisita.

Sesshomaru delicadamente la deposito en el sofá de cuero negro de su oficina, se sentó a un costado de ella para poder detallar mas sus heridas.

Kagome – musito al ver como ella fijaba sus ojos en los de el, estaba algo dañada, tenia el labio inferior roto al igual que el pómulo derecho, afortunadamente ninguna de estas sangraban por el momento solo quedaba rastro de sangre seca.

Yo...yo no se – balbuceo al borde de las lagrimas, se sentía triste, culpable, avergonzada, solo quería encerrase en su cuarto y llorar hasta que todo estuviera mejor, pero la presencia imponente de Sesshomaru la hacia sentir segura.

Calma cariño – simplemente no resistió verla tan vulnerable, tan desecha involuntariamente la rodeo con sus brazos apegándola a su cuerpo acariciando delicadamente su cabello.

Kagome correspondió al abrazo aferrándose como si se fuera a caer, como si Sesshomaru fuera su ancla al suelo en medio de una tormenta, no resistió mas, dejando escapar gruesas lagrimas, lloro amargamente en su hombro dejando salir todo lo que llevaba por dentro.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, permaneció en un silencio prolongado pero cómodo, solo se limito a escuchar sus débiles sollozos mientras enredaba sus fuertes manos en su larga cabellera azabache.

Después de un tiempo kagome se quedo dormida aferrada a el, Sesshomaru solo la recostó con cuidado en el sofá, con cuidado de no despertarla.

 **Calma Cariño**

Por que le había dicho esas palabras, era cierto quería una aventura con ella sexo duro y salvaje, pero algo dentro de el se conmovió al verla así de... de destrozada " Frágil " pensó

""Sandeces solo era su imaginación "" refuto en su mente mientras se sentaba en su escritorio retomando sus actividades, no sin dejar de fijar su vista de vez en cuando en la joven.

 **...*.*...**

 **2** horas después kagome se removía en el sofá tratando de despertar poco a poco abrió las parpados pesadamente tratando acostumbrándose a la claridad, "Mi cabeza" pensó mientras se llevaba las manos a esta parecía que le iba a estallar, le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

¡Ahh! ... – gimió al sentir la intensa punzada de dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo "Es cierto" pensó recordando todo lo sucedió, me asaltaron y golpearon, fruncen los labios, levanto el rostro para detallar el lugar en donde estaba.

Estaba en la oficina de Sesshomaru, pero estaba sola no había nadie, como pudo se levanto del sofá buscando algo para poder ver la magnitud de los daños en su rostro, en un pequeño estante diviso un espejo, lo tomo y lentamente lo subió para verse en el.

Dios mio – susurro con tristeza al verse, tenia el labio inferior roto, en el pómulo derecho una herida abierta debido al golpe y al rededor de esta se estaba formando un moretón, que iba de morado a verde oscuro.

Agacho la mirada dejando el objeto de lado, eso tardaría mucho en sanar.

Kagome – escucho como pronunciaban suavemente su nombre, lentamente y con el rostro agachado giro sabia quien era, no quería que la viera en ese estado.

Sesshomaru – pronuncio en voz baja

El ambarino, camino lentamente hacia ella tomando su mento, para que fijara sus ojos en los de el.

Vamos te curare esas heridas – musito serenamente guindola de nuevo al sofá

Kagome no tenia la mas mínima intención de discutir así que simplemente hizo lo que le dijeron, pudo notar que peli-plata traía una caja entre sus manos.

El la abrió dejando ver su contenido, gasas, benditas , alcohol, yodo, entre muchas cosas mas que servirían para ayudarla con esas heridas.

procedió primero a limpiarle la herida de su labio, tomo un pequeño hisopo y empezó a desinfectar , kagome no pudo evitar que un leve gemido de dolor se escapara, Sesshomaru no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo al contrario el mismo tenia un debate menta del el "¿porque?"... demonios estaba haciendo eso.

Podía haber pedido a alguien mas que se encargara de la situación, lavándose las manos de ese asunto, pero no lo hizo ¿porque?... Odia estar confundido, tener mas preguntas que respuestas, esa chiquilla tarde o temprano pagaría por tener la osadía que perturbar la mente del poderoso Sesshomaru Taisho.

"¿Lo estas disfrutando cierto?" - Interrogo la joven al notar la sonrisa caustica dibujarse en el rostro de el ambarino.

Hump - se limito a responder no quería entrara en discusión del tema.

Sesshomaru estaba muy concentrado en su labor, kagome se sentía un poco... ¿incomoda?... ante la evidente cercanía de el ambarino, solo centímetros separaban sus rostro, inconscientemente bajo mirada hasta los labios del peli-plata estaban rosados ... "¿como demonios un hombre podía tener los labios tan rosados y tersos?"... , El ambarino sonrió internamente al notar a donde se dirigía la mirada de la chica.

Se relamió los labios apropósito para observar la reacción de esta, a kagome se le paro la respiración rápidamente desvió la mirada...

En ese momento se giro la perilla de la puerta, el ambarino ni se molesto en reparar a ver que podía ser una mujer alta, de cabellera negras, ojos negros como el carbón, con un vestido descaradamente provocativo entallado a su cuerpo.

¡Que significa esto Sesshomaru! ... – exclamo la mujer frunciendo el ceño

¿Que quieres kagura? – musito serenamente el ambarino sin apartarse de lo que estaba haciendo.

Vine a buscarte – cruzando los brazos con un deje de molestia – ¡Y me encuentro con semejante escena!...

Kagome solo observaba en silencio, ¿Kagura? Era el nombre de la impertinente mujer que siempre iba a la oficina preguntando por el, valla que era toda una joyita.

Yo..buenoo – Replico trato de explicar la azabache al ver el lio en el que había involucrado a su jefe por su comportamiento.

Tu te ¡CALLAS! mocosa – demando con brusquedad fulminándola mirada.

kagome fruncio los labios, iba a decirle unas cuantas verdades a la mujercita cuando fue interrumpida

No le ¡HABLES ASI! - amenazo el ambarino levantándose del sofá para plantarse al frente de kagura

¡Perfecto! – sonrió cínicamente – ahora la defiendes bien ...¡ muy bien!

Sin decir nada mas kagura giro sobre sus talones y salio echando chispas, no si antes fulminar a la azabache con la mirada, se las pagaría por arruinar sus planes ¡mosquita muerta ! pensó kagura para sus adentros, esto no se quedaría así...

Kagome ya había tenia suficiente por el dia de hoy, primero el cerdo infeliz que la golpeo, y ahora lidiar con una mujer celosa por ningún motivo, ¡No que va!

Lamento las molestia – se disculpo haciendo una leve reverencia saliendo de aquel lugar ya faltaba una hora para que su turno terminara ... así que simplemente tomo sus cosas y se largo a su departamento.

Su dia ya había sido lo bastante malo, definitivamente, ahora se había ganado el odio de una mujer que no conocía ... " Lo único que me falta es que me atropelle un auto " rio mientras manejaba.

Sesshomaru ni siquiera se molesto en protestar ante la repentina huida de la joven así que solo dejo que se marchara ya tenia bastante con los estúpidos celos que kagura, " mujeres ni el diablo pudo con ellas " pensó mientras seguía con sus labores ...

. **...*.*...**

 **2 semanas después**

14 días ya habían pasado desde mi "accidente", mi suerte no es que había mejorado del todo.

Cuando sango y Rin se enteraron de lo sucedido, Casi me vuelven loca , Rin movilizo a todos los guardias de seguridad para que tuvieran mas vigilado el edificio y sus alrededores era inconcebible que una situación como esta volviera a suceder.

Sango no me dejaba salir ni a la esquina sola, siempre andaba pegada de mi como un chicle cuidándome de que nada malo me volviera a suceder.

Con Sesshomaru desde aquel extraño dia, en el que se comporto como todo un caballero, esa caballerosidad se había ido por el desagua, se comportaba peor que nunca, no solo con ella si no con todos a su alrededor, todo le molestaba, todo le parecía inconcebible e innecesario

kagome ya se estaba empezando a arta de su altitud, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de dejarle las cosas en claro contaba hasta 1000 mientras pensaba " vamos kagome recuerde su dinero paga tus cuentas" vivía con ese pensamiento diariamente hasta que de alguna manera se había acostumbrado.

Solo había vuelto a ver a kagura una vez y estaba completamente de que esa mujer la odiaba.

 **FLASH BACK**

Sr Higurashi ... "¿Que tan buena es con la taquigrafiar?" ... – pregunto el albarino mientras sacaba de un cajón sus anteojos de lectura.

Soy buena – no mentía era excelente en la taquigrafía mas de una vez algún profesor la había felicitado por ello, pero desde que entro a la empresa no había tenido tiempo de ponerlo en practica.

Muy bien tome heciento – exclamo mientras le entregaba una libreta y un bolígrafo a la azabache mientras comenzaba con el análisis de unos documentos.

Kagome estaba fascinada de la capacidad de Sesshomaru de analizar con tanta facilidad aquellos documentos, había tenido personas buenas con la cual poner en practica su habilidad, pero Sesshomaru era fantástico, representaba un verdadero reto...

Cuando estaba en medio del un importante análisis, entro kagura esta abrió la boca para hacer un comentario, pero la cerro inmediatamente al ver a la azabache, mirándola con una inferencia perpetua , tan rápido como entro salio, sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero con su actitud basto y sobro.

Kagome se sintió un poco incomoda... pero no se quejo de nada, ya que Sesshomaru siguió con el análisis sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Kagome ... "¿como estas?" – musito Rin mientras se acercaba a la azabache

Muy bien Rin, gracias por preguntar – exclamo regalando una cálida sonrisa mientras metía unos papeles en la fotocopiadora

Me alegra ese moretón ya va sanando – apuntando con su dedo la pequeña mancha violeta en la mejilla de la peli-negra

Si – afirmo en voz baja mientras se llevaba un dedo al rostro palpando el pequeño moretón, ya habían pasado 2 semanas pero cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido no podía evitar sentir un leve temblor en sus piernas.

Bueno te dejo – Se despidió la castaña, kagome se concentro en terminar de hacer su labor.

Llevarle las copias que tan "amablemente " le había solicitado el Sr bastardo, ese hombre iba a terminar acabando con ella...

Después de terminar se dirigió con pasos lentos a la oficina de su jefe, pero se detuvo abruptamente al sentir el fuerte tirón en su brazo derecho.

¡Valla! ... ¡Valla! ... Miren a quien me encontré – Exclamo con arrogancia – A la mosquita muerta-

escupió dibujando una torcida sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

Sr kagura ... ¡suélteme! – Exigió forcejeando con aquella loca, "¿que diablos quería ahora?"... pero solo consiguió que kagura apretara mas el agarre.

A ver mocosa ... "¿Que pretendes con Sesshomaru?" – Interrogo amenazante alzando una fina ceja apretando su agarre.

¡Que demonios le pasa! – Cuestiono la azabache, sintiendo el dolor por el brusco agarre de kagura.

Te lo advierto maldita imbécil – mascullo cambiando su agarre desde su brazo hasta su cuello ahorcándola, estrellando el cuerpo de la azabache violentamente contra la pared acortándole la respiración – Alejate de el o ...te ¡matare! como la plaga insignificante que eres – susurro resaltando la amenaza esa chiquilla no se entremetería en sus planes.

Suel... suélteme loca – Reprocho entrecortamente por la falta de oxigeno, llegando sus manos hasta las de kagura que estaban alrededor de su cuello forcejeando para soltarse.

Kagura solo le dio una siniestra sonrisa, soltando la con brusquedad, girando sobre sus talones para marchase.

Kagome callo, pesadamente sobre sus rodillas, tosiendo,"Esa mujer estaba completamente fuera de si ", pensó jadeando tratando de recuperar el oxigeno perdido, llevando su mano izquierda sobre su cuello sintiendo el ardor al rededor de este.

No pudo evitar sentir el miedo recorrer su médula, al recordar la amenaza de esa mujer.

 **Alejate de el o te matare como la plaga insignificante que eres.**

Sus manos temblaban levemente por la impresión , no parecía que estaba jugando al contrario tenia el presentimiento de que algo muy malo sucedería...

Como pudo se levanto torpemente del suelo, recogiendo los papeles que se le habían caído, encaminándose a pasos lentos a su destino.

Entro blanca como una hoja de papel a la oficina de Sesshomaru, el cual no se percato del nerviosismo de la joven, con sus manos algo temblorosas coloco las copias sobre la mesa de Sesshomaru.

Se giro para retirarse, pero se detuvo en seco al frente de la puerta, Cuando sintió nuevamente ese horrible liquido caliente bajar por su nariz ¡MALDICION! grito sus adentros.

¡No puede ser ! - Exclamo exaltada entrando en pánico nuevamente, mientras se llevaba los dedos a la nariz, confirmando el sangrando.

Sesshomaru levanto levemente la mirada al verla parada como idiota en la puerta, iba a pedirle que se fuera de una vez, cuando la vio girar y pudo ver bien lo que pasaba, estaba sangrando por la nariz, mientras temblaba violentamente , reflejando en su mirada la angustia del momento, Se levanto violentamente de su silla.

Se..Sesshomaru – balbuceo la chica al sentir como las piernas le empezaban a fallar, notando como pequeños puntitos negros se reflejaban en su vista, hasta que esto se hicieron cada vez mas grande, hasta llegar a un punto donde no pudo ver nada mas.

Lo ultimo que pudo escuchar y sentir, fue como Sesshomaru gritaba su nombre, al momento que sentía como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaba

Quedando atrapada en la penumbras de una inmensa y fría oscuridad.

 **¿ Review?**

 **01/5/2016 Feliz dia del trabajador desde venezuela :D**


	7. Chapter 7 ¿Hermanos?

ACLARACION ::::::::::: Los personajes de esta historia no son míos son de la grandiosa escritora "RUMIKO TAKAHASHI " ... pero la trama si es mía :)

-Esta novela es un SesshXkag sin ofender a nadie pero es mi pareja favorita :D

Ahora si a leer se ha dicho *.*

 **Siempre estaré a TU LADO**

 **capitulo 6 :: ¿Hermanos?**

Kagome... kagome me puedes oír – pudo escuchar como un vago susurro interrumpía su grato sueño

Trato inútilmente de moverse pero su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada, al igual que sus parpados, después de varios intentos fallidos, pudo conseguir abrir lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándose a la brillante luz.

Algo confundida pudo sentir como alguien tomaba su muñeca tomando su pulso, le dolía la cabeza como si un maldito tren la hubiera arrollado.

¿Donde estoy ? ... – pregunto aturdida, lo ultimo que podía recordar fue haber estado en la oficina de Sesshomaru, pero después de hay su mente estaba totalmente en blanco.

Que bueno que despertate – exclamo alegremente un joven, lentamente fijo su vista y pudo ver de quien se trataba.

Inu...Inuyasha – murmuro mientras se esforzaba al máximo para poder sentarse, lo cual logro torpemente con la ayuda de Inuyasha.

Así es linda ... ¿como te sientes ? - interrogo sacando su pequeña lampirita del bolsillo de su bata para revisar sus pupilas.

Bien... creo – musito desconcertada enfocándose en trata de deducir en que lugar estaba.

Al ver una pequeña mesa con instrumento quirúrgico lo supo de inmediato, claro era mas que obvio por eso Inuyasha se encontraba hay estaba en el ... ¡Hospital!.

¡Dios santísimo! ... - Pensó exaltada... ¿como demonios llego hay? ... quien la había traído – tengo que irme - declaro tratando de bajar de la camilla.

Sintió como un gran desespero se apoderaba de ella segando por completo su juicio , no podía permanecer mas en ese lugar, sabias las razones de su temor irracional a estar hay , hacia muchísimo tiempo que no le pasaba, incluso pensó que ya lo había superado.

Había ido un par de veces al hospital, aparentemente todo estaba normal, pero ¡No!... hay estaba de nuevo el miedo, de estar confinada a vivir eternamente entre esas cuatros paredes blancas...

 **Tal y como le había ocurrido a EL...**

¡SUELTA INUYASHA ! ... – Exigió forcejando con el joven para poder librarse de su agarre !tenia que irse! , su cuerpo y su mente lo ordenaban.

¡MALDICION! ... calmate kagome – Mascullo Inuyasha al ver que no podría seguir controlando por mucho tiempo mas la histeria de la azabache.

kagome patio el tobillo del peli-plata, corriendo torpemente a la salida, la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba estaba abierta, cruzo el marco de la puerta pero al gira, choco con brusquedad con algo, mejor dicho con alguien.

Intento huir pero Sesshomaru fue mucho veloz al aprisionar con sus manos las muñecas de la azabache, la cual forcejaba por liberarse.

Kagome... ¡COMPORTATE! – Reprocho el albarino al ver el escando que se había armado por las estupideces de esa mujer.

¡Suéltame! ... Sesshomaru – Replico, pero sus suplicas no fueren escuchada.

Sesshomaru apretó mas su agarre, estampando contra la pared del lugar a la joven, de modo de que los brazos de ella quedaron a los costados 'de su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que el albarino pegaba su cuerpo al de ella solo centímetros separaba sus rostros.

¡Mírame! – Ordeno con un temple de voz cortante, kagome inmediatamente hizo lo que le ordenaron quedando prendada en ese mar de oro que eran los ojos de Sesshomaru – Todo estará bien, ¡Si! ... calmate.

Kogeme asintió levemente, contando internamente hasta 10, sintiendo como su ataque de pánico cedía , sintiéndose un poco mejor.

Yo... – Trato de explicar, pero se debuto al ser cociente de la incomoda ... ¡indecente! ... posición en la que se encontraba, sintiendo como el ardor en su cara se intensificaba, haciendo que se notara un intenso . rojo teñir sus mejillas.

Sesshomaru se percato del rubor en sus mejillas, haciendo alarde de una sonrisa burlona , al saber que ese geste de inocencia por parte de la joven seguro era por la posición en la se encontraban, se sentía bien la cercanía de su cuerpo, encajaban a la perfección... Aflojando su agarre se aparto lentamente de ella.

Kagome ... – Intervino aclarándose la garganta Inuyasha el cual había permanecido como espectador en un profundo silencio, observando lo que había ocurrido momentos anteriores – vamos... quiero terminar de revisarte – invitando a la azabache a que entrara a nuevamente a la habitación.

Esta bien – musito en voz baja entrando en silencio.. sentándose en la camilla – Lo siento por el golpe en el tobillo – se disculpo al ser consiente del golpe propinado al joven.

No te preocupes... kagome – Declaro el peli-plata dibujando una sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

Mientras Inuyasha le practicaba los exámenes de rutina a kagome... esta no pudo evitar percatarse del parecido entre Inuyasha y Sesshomaru ... Los dos tenían el mismo color de cabello y ojos ... por los pasos de Michael Jackson no podía ser simple coincidencia ¿O si ?...

Lo único diferente en ellos eran sus personalidad, Inuyasha era amable, tierno y siempre tenia una sonrisa colgada en su rostro.

Mientras que Sesshomaru ... Era todo lo contrario, era arrogante e indiferente, y de definitivamente nunca sonreía, siendo dueño de una fría e imponente personalidad.

Pero era imposible no poder percatarse de sus parecidos físicos. ¿ serian familia?... le picaba la curiosidad por saber.

Fijo su vista en Sesshomaru, y lo vio recostado en el umbral de la puerta ¿porque? Estaba hay y no se había marchado... acoso la estaba ¿esperando? ... Una tormenta se desato en la cabeza de la azabache, pero antes de que su ridícula imaginación... llegara a una estúpida conclusión hablo.

Inuyasha Puedo hacerte una pregunta – exclamo en voz baja para que Sesshomaru no escuchara.

Claro dime.

Sesshomaru y tu ... ¿son Familia? – Interrogo fijando su mirada por un momento en la del ambarino, regresando a la de Inuyasha.

Si... hermanos por desgracia - suspiro con cansancio , cruzando sus brazos fijando su mirada en su hermano – Pero solo medio hermano – aclaro.

¿QUEE ? - chillo en voz alta, llevándose ambas manos para tratar de ahogar el grito que había salido de ella ... ¿HERMANOS? ... Eso explica su parecido.

Sesshomaru había escuchado la conversación , pero prefirió no intervenir en dar estúpidas explicaciones sobre el parecido entre el, y el imbécil de su hermano.

Vámonos – Ordeno el ambarino, si estaban teniendo esa estúpida conversación quería decir que ya habían terminado con los exámenes.

Inuyasha solo ignoro la orden de Sesshomaru y se concentro en darle las indicaciones requeridas a kagome para su cuidado.

Y por favor hazte los exámenes kagome – suplico el menor haciendo un cómico mohín.

Esta bien – rio la joven – gracias por todo – agradeció la chica atrapando al joven en un fuerte abrazo.

Inuyasha tenia un aura tan cómoda, que simplemente provocaba nunca aparatarse de el.

El peli-plata solo se sonrojo ante la repentino afecto, correspondiendo gustoso al abrazo.

Eh dicho que nos ... ¡VAMOS! – Reprocho elevando el tono de voz, girando sobre sus talones emprendiendo marcha ... tanta ternura le daba asco.

Si ya voy – exclamo cansada, alzando una mano para despedirse otra vez de el menor de los Taisho.

Emprendiendo una breve carrera para alcanzar al ambarino, que ya iba muy adelantado... Espera un momento ¿porque carajo lo estaba siguiendo?, no es como si el la fuera a llevar ni nada por el estilo.

Tal vez la acompañaría hasta la entrada, hasta que ella tomara un taxi, pero no tenia ¡dinero! , es que el dia podría ser peor.

No es como que si el le dijera " oh cariño vamos yo te llevo a tu casa " o como si

" yo te pago el taxi " el Sr bastardo ser amable...?

Tal vez el dia en que Taylor Swiff deje de ser rubia o mejor cuando Miley Cyrus interprete un papel como Hannah Montana, tal vez ese dia el sea amable.

Idiota – murmuro por lo bajo, para que Sesshomaru no pudiera escucharla ...

 **... *.*...**

Porque demonios le había dicho que se fueran ... es que acaso la iba a llevar a su departamento, ¡NO!, claro que no,pero tampoco la podía dejar que se fuera a pie, ¿un taxi? Pero al momento de salir de la compañía olvido todas sus cosas, conociendo lo testaruda que era.

Segura muerta antes de acertarle dinero, había olvidado el auto de ella en el estacionamiento , la trajo en su costoso lamborghini negro.

Recordó el momento en que kagome se había desmayado en sus brazos, aunque su rostro no lo demostrara en su interior algo se estremeció ante la impotencia de verla así y no poder hacer nada.

FLASH BACK...

Kagome ... kagome – exclamo algo sobresaltado en su tono de voz aunque su rostro permaneciera pasible dando pequeños golpesitos en su mejillas haciendo el inútil intento de hacerla despertar pero nada que daba señales de vida la azabache – MIERDA – grito molesto.

La levanto en peso, entre sus brazos estilo nupcial, saliendo lo mas rápido posible de su oficina para llevarla a un hospital, el que estaba mas cerca era en donde trabaja su medio hermano.

Le grito brutalmente a uno de sus empleados que fuera por su auto inmediatamente.

Subió a la aludida al auto, conduciendo como un loco pasándose varias señales de alto y semáforos... necesitaba llegar rápido ... para que la ayudaran.

FIN DEL FLASH BANK

Llegaron a la entrada del hospital, kagome se detuvo a contemplar el ambiente, el cielo se estaba empezando a descomponer por culpa de indecibles nubes grises, el aire estaba mojado, eso significaba que llovería muy pronto.

Sesshomaru también observo el deplorable clima, lo mejor seria llegarla a su casa antes de la tormenta, así estaría mejor ... ¿ seguro que es solo por eso? ... Interrogo una voz los pensamientos del ambarino , pero su orgullo inmediatamente callo la voz ... ¡ SI SOLO POR ESO! grito para sus adentros.

¡Genial ! ahora escuchaba voces en su mente, que mas ¿seguía?, y todo por esa estúpida mujer.

Vamos te llevo a tu casa – anuncio con indiferencia , girando sobre sus talones para subir a su auto, el ya había cumplido con decirle, si ella subió o no .. era problema de ella.

Kagome estaba desconcertada, cuestionando si había oído bien.

 **¡Vamos te llevo a tu casa!**

¿ Estaba hablando enserió?, el clason del lamborghini del ambarino la saco de sus pensamiento, corrió rápidamente al auto subiendo sin pronunciar palabra.

Durante todo el camino, ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra, un silencio incomodo reinaba entre ellos, kagome no quería ser importuna y decir algo inapropiado, y Sesshomaru simplemente no le daba la gana de iniciar una absurda conversación.

Al llegar al departamento de kagome se bajo del auto cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado, diciendo " Gracias por todo " al ambarino, antes de entrar a su hogar, cerro la puerta, escuchando como las llantas del auto de Sesshomaru rechinaban en el pavimento.

Dejo sus llaves en la mesita de noche, se despojo de sus ropas, mientras se disponía a darse un largo y bien merecido baño.

Así podría pensar todo lo sucedido, tenia que admitir Sesshomaru no eran tan miserable como pensaba, ya que había sido "El", quien se había encargado de llevarla al hospital, y pagar la cuenta de este.

"Y que no se te olvide que te trajo a casa" ... recordó su conciencia, se había tomado todas esas molestias por ¿Ella?.

Que idiotas eres – refuto molesta al darse cuenta de lo ingenua que podía ser .

Claro porque mas haría todo eso, "SEXO" grito su cabeza, o es que acaso no recordaba lo del contrato y el "Desliz", pues estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que ella seria una mas.

Lo único que deseaba era una persona que la quisiera, valorara, y respetara.

Todas sus antiguas relaciones amorosas habían sigo un desastre, sus pretendientes solo estaban con ella por el puro interés de llevarla a la cama, no amor no sentimientos, afortunadamente había salido ilesa físicamente de todo aquello, mas no Psicologicamente

Si virtud estaba a salvo, podría sonar estúpido... pero muy en el fondo se estaba guardando para cuando se enamorara de verdad, para el hombre de su vida.

Salio de la tina, se vistió con una bata rosa adornada con un corazón en el medio, tumbándose en la cama.

Solo amor – musito con añoranza, solo eso pedía amor, es que acoso era mucho pedir.

No pedía un caballero que la viniera a rescatar en su noble corser blanco, solo un hombre que alegrara su vida ... ¿Sesshomaru? ... sin razón alguna el nombre del ambarino se hizo presente en sus pensamientos.

Sesshomaru ... no el no era el hombre de su vida, eso podía jurarlo, y con este pensamiento se dejo arrastrar al mundo de los sueños, donde todo estaría bien ... donde a ella nunca la pasaría nada.

 **Lastima que solo serian sueños ...**

Disculpen la tardanza :( es que mi sexy nuerona bipolar se niega a cooperar conmigo *.*

Gracias a Jannela748 y a Joce por sus hermosos comentarios... no saben cuanto se los agradezco :)

 **¿ Review?**


	8. Chapter 8 Solo un detalle

**N/A :: Quiero aclarar, que no abandonare este fic ( Primero muerta XD ) ... Es cierto me eh retrasado pero es a causa de mis estudios ya que como estoy en los finales... No tengo mente para nada mas... Pero no abandonare esta novela :)**

ACLARACION ::::::::::: Los personajes de esta historia no son míos son de la grandiosa escritora "RUMIKO TAKAHASHI " ... pero la trama si es mía :)

-Esta novela es un SesshXKag sin ofender a nadie pero es mi pareja favorita :D

Ahora si a leer se ha dicho *.*

 **Siempre estare a "TU LADO"**

 **Capitulo : 7 " Solo un detalle "**

Kagome, la comida esta en la meza, te visitare mas tarde – grito Sango cerrando la puerta .

Kagome se revolvió entre las sabanas, con una pereza inmemorable de levantarse, Hoy no iría al Trabajo.

Sesshomaru en la madrugada le mando un correo anunciando que tenia ese dia libre por cuestiones de salud, así que no tendría absolutamente nada que hacer por el resto del dia.

La casa estaba limpia, gracias a Sango que llego a las 5 de la mañana a ocuparse de cualquier eventualidad que se le presentara, limpio, preparo el desayuno, lavo las platos y se marcho

Todo mientras la azabache dormía, supo que estaba en la casa por el grito de despedida, ella podía entrar sin problema tenia una copia de la llave.

Con algo de dificulta se levanto de la cama, lavo sus dientes y desayuno las tostadas con jugo que la castaña le dejo preparado.

Que pereza – bostezo estirándose como gato en la silla.

No se quedaría todo el dia en casa eso era un hecho, ya no se sentía mal, así que salir a dar un paseo tomar aire fresco no le caería nada mal.

Se ducho, y vistió un jens blanco con un crop top holgado negro, hacia algo de calor , unas zapatillas de paseo, el cabello como siempre suelto y un maquillaje sutil.

Tomo una pequeña cartera, pero antes le dejo una pequeña nota en la mesita a Sango por si llegaba y no la encontraba.

" **Salí a tomar aire, vuelvo pronto ATT : Kagome ".**

Cerro la puerta emprendiendo camino, no llevo su auto, prefería caminar,pero esta vez se aseguro que seguir una vía concurrida.

Para evitar que vuelva a ocurrir otro desagradable momento como el asalto del otro dia.

Fue al centro comercial para echarle una miradita curiosa en las tiendas, de hecho otro motivo por el cual había decidido salir había sido para comprarle algo a Sesshomaru.

Se detuvo a mitad de pasillo con el ultimo pensamiento.

" **Comprarle algo a Sesshomaru."**

Claro por haberse tomado todas esas molestia por ella, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, un simple geste de agradecimiento, un detalle y nada mas ...

¿Solo por eso? ... interrogo su conciencia, claro que era solo por eso ¿Porque mas lo haría?.

Pero antes de que su desgraciada imaginación maquinara una absurda respuesta, algo mas la saco de sus pensamientos una tienda resaltate entre las demás por su inusual decoración, ya que tenia un toque místico y aterrador pero hermosa.

Entro con cautela y no vio a nadie en el mostrador, vacilo un momento sobre si era correcto estar en ese lugar.

Siguió por los angostos pasillos marrones adornados con bisutería y artículos de antaño.

Sin querer su vista se fijo en una inusual cajita, dudo al tomarla pero la curiosidad fue mas fuerte.

¡Que linda! – exclamo al apreciar sus delicados y sencillos tallados

Si es muy linda – Reitero un hombre con voz rasposa detrás de la azabache.

¡Carajo! - Mascullo la joven al dar un salto por el susto.

Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte – Se disculpo el anciano mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Descuide, no hay problema – Correspondiendo a la sonrisa, siendo consciente de la cajita que sostenía entre sus manos – Me puede decir ¿que es? ...

Veo que te gusto, veres es una caja musical – Resalto tomando el objeto de entre las manos de kagome para sostenerla, mientras la habría se dejaba ver una luna y un sol entre cruzados, girando al compás de una nostálgica melodía – Esta caja musical tiene una hermosa historia tras de ella.

Nunca había vista algo tan lindo – exclamo la azabache mientras veía hipnotizada el movimiento mágico de la luna y el sol acompañada de esa hermosa melodía, sintió como algo en su pecho se conmovía al verla.

Lo se, desgraciadamente ... ¡No esta a la venta !– Confeso serenamente el anciano cerrando la caja, fijando su vista en la de kagome, esa joven le había llamado la atención desde el primer momento en que la vio entrar a su tienda.

¡Que lastima! – frunció los labios con decepción, le había facionado el objeto, por su apariencia antigua pensó que podría gustarle a Sesshomaru.

¿Porque es una lastima? – interrogo el anciano, curioso por saber la respuesta de la joven.

Ah pues vera, pensé que seria perfecto para un regalo – adquirió en voz baja kagome

Para un chico, ¡ Tu novio tal vez! - Cuestiono el hombre de tercera edad con una sonrisa picara.

No..no para nada – Titubeo, sonrojándose mientras jugaba con su cabello, era un mal habito que tenia cuando se sentía nerviosa, y valla que ese anciano con sus preguntas lo estaba consiguiendo – Es para mi jefe... pues vera ...

No te preocupes jovencita, ¡Toma! – Musito depositando de caja en las manos de la azabache suavemente – Es tuya.

No entiendo, no dijo que no estaba a la ¿venta? - Cuestiono confundida kagome, primero dice que no estaba a la venta y ahora simplemente se la ¿daba?.

Si, pero haré una excepciona contigo – Confeso mientras una sonrisa adornaba su arrugado rostro.

¡Gracias! ... – Musito con una ferviente sonrisa la azabache tomando la caja entre sus manos - ¿Cuando le debo?

Nada, es un regalo – Agrego plácidamente.

¿De verdad? ... Muchas gracias – Exclamo abrazando tiernamente al anciano, no sabia porque pero le había brindado una gran confianza desde el primer momento en que lo había visto – Por cierto mi nombre es kagome.

Mucho gusto kagome, soy Mioga - dijo girando sobre sus talones, para seguir con sus tareas pendientes.

Oiga Señor Mioga ... ¿Me contaría la historia de esta caja musical? - Alcanzo a preguntar la joven

Tal vez la próxima vez que vuelvas te la cuente – Prometio el anciano sin girar hacia donde estaba la joven – Después de tanto tiempo por fin llego el momento de cumplir **¡Mi ultima misión! ...** \- murmuro en voz baja Mioga, tan bajo que solo el viento fue testigo de tan significativas palabras.

 **...*.*...**

Kagome salio de la tienda guardando la caja musical en su cartera se había sentido tal bien al hablar con aquel anciano.

Consulto al reloj que portaba en su muñeca para saber la hora, 11:50 AM ¡Valla! ... se le había ido casi toda la mañana platicando con Mioga, ya era hora de almuerzo.

No tenia ganas todavía de volver a casa y muchos menos de cocinar, así que comería en algún lugar y seguiría con su paseo, a dos cuadras del lugar se encontraba una cafetería.

Cuando se disponía a salir del centro comercial, una voz la detuvo-

¡KAGOME¡– Gritaron a la distancia.

Kagome volteo al escuchar su nombre, divisando a lo dejos como alguien se acercaba a paso rápido a donde estaba ella.

Inuyasha – Apunto a decir al distinguir la silueta del menor de los Taisho entre la multitud.

 **...*.*...**

Después de dejarle todo preparado a kagome, Sango salio del departamento de la azabache, subió a su auto, viendo la hora en su celular 9:15 AM estaba temprano así que iría hacer unas cuantas compras al supermercado.

Al llegar tomo una carrito y se dirigió al pasillo de verduras y frutas ... Tomando todo le necesario pero se retraso un poco al entrar en un debate metal sosteniendo en cada mano un melón comparándolos para tratar de determinar cual de los dos era el mas grande.

¿Cual de los dos sera mas grande? ... – Cuestiono en un murmuro al no poder decidirse.

Yo creo que tienes un par de melones grandes – Sintió como una voz a sus espalda interrumpía su concentración para poder disidir.

¿Disculpe? ... – Reprocho girando para divisar quien había osado interrumpir sus debate sobre cual de los dos melones era el mas grande, pero se congelo por un momento al ver quien era – ¿Miroku?

¡Valla! ... veo que recuerdas mi nombre Sango – exclamo el joven divertido mostrando sus perlas blancas en una sonrisa.

Ajam si – fruncio el ceño – Pensé que los hombres como t¡Tu! .. no hacían estas clases de cosas.

¿Los hombres como yo ? - Cuestiono enarcando una ceja al no entender a los que se refería.

Sabes a lo que me refiero un mujeriego sin arreglo – exclamo con fastidio, mientras tomaba unos tomates.

Un mujerío sin arreglo – sonto una disimulada carcajada ante la ocurrencia de la castaña – Solo te diré que este es un muy buen lugar .

Sango levando la mirada confundida al no entender, pero todas sus dudas fueron aclaradas al ver como dos chicas sin pudor alguno pasaron a su lado mirando descaradamente al Miroku

A lo cual Miroku sonrió coquetamente haciendo que las jóvenes rieran al pensar que habían logrado atrapar al oji-azul.

¡Oh ya veo! ... Así que aquí consigues tus citas – Comento despreocupadamente – Pues déjame decirte que eso no funcionara conmigo – Sentencio, estaba muy equivocado si creía que caería en eso estúpidos trucos.

Si tu lo dices – musito alzado una abundante ceja negra, giro el rostro y diviso un estante con unos cuantos paquetes de mentas, estiro el brazo tomando uno entre sus manos – Oye me puedes decir como se prenuncia el nombre de este articulo – Cuestiono acercando el paquete de mentas a la castaña para que esta pudiera ver mejor el empaque.

Se pronuncia " Good Freshness " que significa " Buena frescura " en español – Resalto serena, entregándole nuevamente el paquete de mentas.

Oh veo que eres muy buena con los idiomas – interrogo aparentemente desconcertado

Así si, de hecho esa siempre fue mi asignatura preferida idiomas – Confeso sonriente – De hecho en la universidad los profesor... - Pero se detuvo en seco al ser cociente de la sonrisa burlona que se dibujaba en el rostro del oji-zul ... ¡Maldición! se reprocho internamente – ¡Dios mio! ... Debo admitir que eres muy bueno – Suspiro derrotada al darse cuenta que había caído estúpidamente en sus trucos baratos.

Se hace lo que se puede – Admitió divertido ante la actitud de la castaña, esa mujer desde el primer momento en que la vio capto de inmediato su atención – Que te parecería si aceptaras una cena con este humilde mujeriego sin arreglo.

No le creo señor – Rechazo inmediatamente, metiendo al carrito lo que tenia en las manos.

Emprendiendo marcha por los inmensos pasillos del supermercado con la esperanza de que Miroku captara sin problema que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo salir con personas como el.

Lo cual no funciono ya que escucho como el oji-azul gritaba su nombre para que se detuviera, trato de acelerar el paso para que no la alcanzara.

Pero fue inútil que ya Miroku con ayuda de su carrito se interpuso en el camino de modo que no pudiera pasar ni ella, ni nadie.

Estas chiflado apartate del camino – Exigió molesta tratando que pasar, lo cual le fue impedido inmediatamente por Miroku

¡NO! ... Hasta que aceptes cenar conmigo – Declaro firmemente.

Que parte de ¡NOO!, no entiendes – Replico azotando el carrito con las compras contra el de Miroku , perdiendo la paciencia al ver que este no se inmutaba en lo mas mínimo ante sus ataques.

Entonces, mi querida Sanguito pasaremos toda la tarde aquí – Desafió cruzando los brazos en señal de que no se rendiría tan fácilmente hasta no obtener lo que deseaba.

Sango inflo sus cachetes con rabia, saber que el idiota no le daría tregua hasta que ella no aceptara, trato de darse la vuelta para volver por donde había venido.

Pero se detuvo al ver a las personas enojadas que se encontraban tras de ella, esperando pacientemente a que cedieran un lugar para pasar.

Acepta de una buena vez mujer, Tengo cosas que hacer – Grito molesta una anciana frunciendo el ceño en señal de desesperación ante la absurda situación.

Sango apretó el puño tratando de contener la ira, abrió con brusquedad su bolsa sacando un papel y un lápiz escribiendo algo de este.

Toma este es mi numero – Entregándoselo de mala gana el papel al Miroku – Ahora serias tan amable de dejarme pasar.

Miroku movió el carrito a un lado haciendo señas con las manos de que el espacio estaba libre.

Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás – Afirmo, mientras una triunfante sonrisa adornaba su pálido rostro.

Sango solo paso por un lado sin decir nada mas.

¡Imbécil! – Murmuro para si misma ya a lo lejos, mientras que una pequeña sonrisa se colgaba en su rostro

Tal vez y hasta sea divertida, esta nueva locura que ah comenzado...

 **...*.*...**

Se podía apreciar caminar por los imponentes pasillos de TaishoAndLuna, una azabache de largas y torneadas piernas, con una apremiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Al recordar todo lo ocurrido el dia de ayer.

 **FLASH BACK**

Entonces kagome ¿que dices? - interrogo un peli-plata dándole un sorbo a su jugo natural de manzana.

No lo se Inuyasha – suspiro con cansancio kagome al no saber que contestar.

Al encontrarse en el centro comercial, el peli-plata le pregunto a la joven a donde se dirigía, a lo cual ella contesto que iría a comer algo en la cafetería.

El menor de los Taisho, amablemente le pregunto si podía acompañarla, a lo cual la azabache acepto gustosamente.

Vamos kagome es solo una cena entre amigos – Exclamo divertidamente dándole otro sorbo a su bebida.

Esta bien Inu, tu ganas – suspiro derrotada, haciendo que ambos estallaran en carcajadas por el dramatismo de la azabache.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Intercambiaron números para poderse de acuerdo con la fecha y la hora en la que cenarían, a decir verdad Inuyasha no era una mala persona, al contrario nunca había conocido a alguien con tantas virtudes como el, eso era muy lindo e interesante.

Entre sus manos traía el presente que le había dado el señor Mioga, para Sesshomaru, se lo iría a entregar personalmente.

Por eso al llegar no le había avisado por el inter-comunicador de su llegado, con la esperanza de sorprenderlo, por el detalle que le entregaría.

Siguió caminando alegremente por los pasillos saludando a todo aquel que veía, sin importa si estos le devolvían el saludo o no.

Estaba completamente segura que nada podría arruinar este dia.

Generalmente tocaba unas tres veces la puerta de la oficina de Sesshomaru, esperando a que el le diera la orden de entrar.

Pero esta vez no fue así, solo toco una vez y sin esperar una autorización por parte del ambarino entro. Quedando desconcertada ante la asquerosa escena que sus marrones ojos estaba contemplando.

Kagura estaba sentada frente a la puerta de entrada sobre en escritorio con el vestido, subido hasta su cintura, los pechos completamente descubierto, y sus piernas abiertas en V , y entre ellas estaba el ambarino devorando el órgano reproductivo de kagura mientras le masajeaba frenéticamente el seno derecho.

Kagome dejo caer a causa de la impresión la cajita musical envuelta en papel de régalo al suelo, llevándose las manos a la boca, para evitar vomitar ante aquella repugnate escena.

Los dos amantes al escuchar el ruido de algo caído se detuvieron, kagura furiosa levanto su mirada para ver quien había osado interrumpir aquel glorioso momento.

Mientras que Sesshomaru serenamente recobraba la compostura, secándose con la manga de la camisa los fluidos corporales que estaba esparcidos al rededor de su boca.

¡Maldita mocosa! ... ¡Largo! - Grito histérica kagura, sin pena alguna en su rostro por la manera en que los habían encontrado.

Ehh.. sii – Titubeo nerviosa, saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo de la oficina de Sesshomaru, encerrándose en la suya pasándole seguro a la puerta.

No quería que nadie la molestara, y muchos menos después del ridículo que había hecho.

Que estúpida... - murmuro en voz baja, tapándose el rostro con sus manos,El peor dia del mundo.

 **CONTINUARAA...**

 **Gracias como siempre a "Jannela748" por su hermoso comentario, nuevamente te agradezco por ser tan linda conmigo no sabes lo que me animan leer tus comentarios :) ... Y haré todo lo posible por subir el siguiente capitulo el domingo :D**

 **¿Review?**


End file.
